The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Falls
by Spartaninspace
Summary: set after the events of Twilight Princess, Link has decided that his place is with Midna in the Twilight Realm. His life is peaceful until ghosts from his past threaten to undo everything he has fought for.
1. Things not lost

The great Dire Beast Ganon fell at last as Link stood panting before the corpse. He sheathed the Master Sword and ran over to Princess Zelda, who lay where she'd fallen after Ganon released his control over her mind. He helped her to her feet, and a loud bellow echoed around the vast throne room. He felt a massive shove and was suddenly in the centre of the vast Hyrule field, atop his Horse with Zelda. Link looked towards his shadow, towards Midna, for answers; but the small Twili Imp was nowhere to be found. He looked up at the massive pyramidal shield around the castle to see a pitched battle, a massive shadowy spider creature taking on Ganon's ultimate form. Midna had completely absorbed the fused shadows, sending Link and Zelda to a safe distance while she battled the false god. Things seemed dire for the imp, even in her new form, the light powers granted to Ganon by the Triforce of Power caused significant damage, blasting her through the very foundations of the castle with the very antithesis of her being.

A blinding light erupted within the pyramid, dissolving it and temporarily blinding all onlookers. Link and Zelda looked at each other, speechless, and silently prayed that the Twilight Princess had come out victorious. Their hopes were dashed, however, when Ganon rode down from the ruined castle atop his demonic steed, his personal Twili entourage in tow. The Bandit king hoisted an object above his head, Link's stomach dropped when it was completely visible. The helm of the fused shadows, drained of it's magic and colour, was raised triumphantly over Ganon's head as a trophy of Midna's death.

"Hero of Courage, are you truly this cowardly? To allow your companions to die in your place?" Ganon laughed and hurled the shadow, the lifeless artifact landed at Link's feet and crumbled into dust. Link felt the rage boil in his throat as Ganon turned his horse around. "Catch me if you can, hero of cowardice, the rest of Castle Town must burn."

A feral roar escaped Link's throat, more befitting of his wolf form than anything else, and he spurred his horse forward. Epona took off in a furious gallop across Hyrule Field, Link was going to take down Ganon, once and for all.

As he made his approach, Ganon's dark retinue veered off and turned to face him, charging with their shadowed swords drawn. The Ordonian pulled the master sword from it's sheath to meet them, bisecting the first rider at the midsection and removing the head of the second. The remaining three moved to attack from a range. Link swapped to his bow and fired off three rapid shots. Each passed directly through the riders as if they were ghosts, to no effect. Zelda moved forward on the back of the horse and spoke into his ear. "The ancient tales say that those chosen by the Triforce can call on the light spirits for aid against forces of evil. Keep after Ganon and hand me your bow, I'll take down the spellcasters."

Link acquiesced, and pushed Epona further. They were keeping pace with Ganon, but the Twili Retinue was catching up quickly, lobbing spells that seemed to come closer to their mark each time. Link saw a rider take aim, and knew that this spell wouldn't miss, he couldn't dodge and keep pace with Ganon. The green-clad knight felt oddly empty, knowing that he would fail, and that Zelda was simply sitting on the back of his horse with her eyes closed.

Suddenly, a bright golden arrow shot over Link's head and impaled the rider mid incantation, the golden shaft sprouting from his eye-socket. He saw Zelda in corner of his eye, the Princess was exuding a golden light, as was his bow, as she fired a neverending stream of arrows at the riders and the reinforcements that warped in. Link took care of any that came too close, lopping off limbs with ease as Zelda stopped any spellcasters or archers that got brave. No longer needing to dodge Ganon's minions, Link pushed Epona even faster, and soon they were upon Ganon. The gates of Castle Town loomed ahead, along with the deaths of many, should Ganon reach them. In a split-second decision, Link stood up on the saddle and leaped at the False God, knocking him off his steed and taking his horse out at the knees. Rising from the ground, the two warriors stood face to face, each furious at the other. Ganon raised an arm and the familiar shape of a Twilight Barrier formed around them, creating an arena neither could escape; the clear sky quickly shifted into a thunderstorm as rain began to hammer the two combatants. "Now, Link, I will finish what your ancestor prevented. I will kill the Hero of Courage, and all you stand for. All of Hyrule will belong to me!"

He drew the very sword meant to execute him, a blade of pure light, and stood at the ready. Link followed suit, and leapt into the offensive. Ganon blocked every blow, but did not attack, before knocking Link back against the forcefield with the hilt of his blade. Link moved in again, trying to keep Ganon off balance by staying to his left, making it harder for the right handed Gerudo to land a proper hit. The plan was working well until an invisible force flung him backwards into the barrier once more._ Damnit!_ thought Link, tasting blood in his mouth,_ How can I beat him when he has all the advantages?_ He looked to the side and saw his mentor, the Hero's Shade, materialize just beyond the wall.

"Young Warrior, in ages past, in a future I prevented, Ganon destroyed Hyrule; and I brought him to his knees. All I have taught you so far was to prepare you for this outcome." The shade shifted, becoming less like a Stalfos, and more like an older version of Link himself. The green clothing had faded, and he wore a more battleworn face, but Link recognized the shade as family. "My grandson, you were born to do this. Remember what I taught you. Ganon is a powerful sorcerer, but we are much better swordsmen."

"Hah! Pathetic spirit!" Ganon spat, "you had to rewrite history itself to stop me, and even then, here I am, more powerful than before. This whelp stands no chance, Hyrule itself bends to my will!" On cue, the ground rose up around Link, threatening to crush him. Thinking quickly, he remembered the hidden skills of the shade._ Great Spin!_ Link began rotating quickly and pulverized the rock around him, releasing him to the ground, gasping. Sensing weakness, Ganon charged. At the last moment, Link gripped the Master Sword and rose, striking Ganon and knocking him back._ Mortal Draw!_ As Ganon began to rise, he funneled power into his blade and leaped at Ganon,_ Jump Strike!_ Ganon moved onto the offensive, unleashing a barrage of blows as link raised his shield, pushing him back, until he saw an opening and thrust forward with his shield and leaped over Ganon; laying two deep cuts into his head and a slash from behind on landing._ Shield Bash and Helm Splitter!_

"So, maybe you aren't just a whelp. Either way, I'll crush you eventually, I am immortal!" Ganon called out, trying his best to hide his wounds. Ganon's cockiness betrayed caution, and he adopted a style to match, only attacking when Link left an opening. Link waited for one too, feinting right into Ganon's blade before he quickly rolled to the left, outside of his reach, and layed deep into Ganon's back with his sword. Back Slice! Link finished with a swift kick to the small of his back that sent him sprawling to the ground. The wounded Gerudo rolled onto his back and coughed blood. "H-how, how is this possible!" he yelled, "I am the wielder of the Triforce of Power! The chosen of Din! I cannot be stopped!"

Even as he said this, Ganon exposed the one weak point on his body, the wound left by the sages long ago. Link leapt forward and plunged the Master Sword deep into it, staring into Ganon's face as it speared him. Finally, he spoke, his eyes cold with malice and vengeance.

"Finishing Blow."

The light left Ganon's eyes as he became still. Link retrieved the blade from his adversary's chest, and turned to look at the remains of Hyrule Castle. Zelda stood beside him and tried to comfort him, "I am sorry that Midna had to die. She will be forever remembered by the Royal Fami-" Zelda was cut off by a Twilight warp not far away. The new arrival was a female humanoid, but swathed in a black cloak that carried familiar markings. Link rushed towards her, but stopped dead when she turned to face him. Her skin was pale, her body long and lithe, but the red eyes, orange hair, and the mischievous expression was all the proof Link needed. This was Midna; Ganon's curse had been broken with his death, and returned her to full power.

She watched him gape at her for a minute before speaking, "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" Link grinned and embraced his returned companion. "I'll take that as a yes, hee hee!"

* * *

With the final defeat of Ganon, the lands of Hyrule had become peaceful once more, the Bulblin Raiders had made peace with the Hylians after the multiple defeats of their leader by Link, and were assisting the defence of Hyrule, for now. As such, the worst threats to travelers were kept at bay, and the trek to the Mirror of Twilight was uneventful. This lack of stimulation gave Link time to think for the first time since his Adventure had started, and now that it was done, what would he do?

_I can't just go back to Ordon and be a goatherd for the rest of my life, and I've caused such an impact that I'd never live in peace again. I'd spend it all working for Zelda as a knight, at best. Everyone's trivial problems will be my own, for a government that I've never been a part of. Not to mention Midna, when she sacrificed herself to save me and Zelda, I was consumed by rage. Can I really leave her in the Twilight realm?_

He continued with these thoughts the entire way, Zelda and Midna remaining just as quiet throughout the journey, not even speaking when they set up camp for the night, it was like a death march. As they passed through Hyrule, Link couldn't help but notice things he and Midna had fixed. Traders heading towards the Eldin Bridge they had fixed, Zora fishing in lake Hylia. Everywhere they had gone, they had brought peace, everywhere Twilight had consumed the land. He remembered Midna's weight on his back, advising him as he tore into shadow beasts with tooth and claw. He saw reminders of their deeds everywhere he looked, and realized that their time together would soon be at an end.

Before long, they had crossed the hot and oppressive Gerudo Desert, and the three of them stood before the Mirror of Twilight, the portal to Midna's realm reflected onto a massive onyx block in the centre of the room. Midna walked towards it and began to speak, "This is where I must say goodbye. Our worlds obviously cannot coexist, Zant has proven this without a doubt. On my way through, I will destroy the mirror, so this may never happen agai-"

"Midna! Wait!" Link yelled, surprising the two princesses, he had never spoken much. "Take me with you. You're the greatest friend I've ever had, and I really have nothing in this world. I'm an orphaned Hero without a world to save, at least let me protect you in the Twilight Realm." The normally mute Hero's eyes were pleading.

"Link... ar-are you sure?" Midna was speechless, she had always thought that their partnership only extended to the quest at hand, but with him at her side in the Twilight Realm...

"Absolutely. It's go with you, or be a goatherd in a backwater. I'd prefer to stay with the beautiful princess, even if it trapped me in wolf form." He stepped closer to the portal, next to Midna.

"Very well, my Twilight Knight," she smiled at him, "we'll have a whole new adventure together."

"Indeed, but first," he slowly took the Master Sword off of his back, almost reverently. "I assume you'll want this back, Princess Zelda?"

The Hylian Princess shook her head, "No, you've earned it. I'm sure it'll come in handy on your next grand adventure, and keep your original form in the Twilight realm. I'll also make sure your horse gets back to Ordon, I'm sure your friend Ilia will be pleased."

"Thank you, your majesty." Link said, bowing as he and Midna stepped into the portal.

A single tear escaped Midna's eyes, one of happiness. She gathered it on a finger and flicked it at the mirror, shattering it and locking them in their new home.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, Link came face to face with a throng of fully decursed Twili, cheering the return of their Twilight Princess. Midna raised her arms, and the crowd fell silent.

"As you all have no doubt realized, Zant and his false god have been defeated, allowing us to return to our peaceful existence. It was this Light Dweller, Link, that freed us, it is he that we must thank for our freedom. In return, he has asked to stay with us, in our beautiful land of eternal twilight!"

Roaring applause went up among the crowd, along with the chant. "Blue Eyed Beast! Blue Eyed Beast!"

Link looked to Midna and smiled. "Well Midna, let's give them what they want"

Even in her regular form, Midna's impish grin remained. "I think we should."

Link transformed into his wolf form and let out a howl that echoed throughout his new home, the Hylians of old knew the sound as the Song of Healing.


	2. A Queen and her Wolf

Five years had passed since the Hero of Hyrule had disappeared into the Twilight Realm, and for five years, Ordon Province had been at peace. Talo and Colin, following Link's example, began working for Fado, and broke their own horses. Malo bought out the Ordon General Store, creating a third Malo Mart franchise, he hired Beth to run it. Ilia had taken Epona, who first arrived carrying Princess Zelda herself, and started her own horse ranch, supplying Hyrule with thoroughbred Ordon Horses, many of which were born from the Hero's Horse and fetched a high price.

Hyrule's newfound peace brought great prosperity to Ordon Province, expanding the tiny village into a fully fledged town, with the fame brought by providing the world with Hyrule's saviour, and it's greatest entrepreneur. Ordon's crops flourished, with record yields every year, and people from all over coming to sample their famous pumpkin bread. It was as if some mysterious protector watched over them.

* * *

Twilight had been over Ordon for forty minutes, and Colin and Talo had only just made it to their meeting with the other Ordon Children at the Ordon Spring. Pulling their horses out of their gallop, the two boys leapt from their horses in front of the others. The two goatherds had put on a decent amount of muscle since they started working for Fado, and Colin had caught up with Talo's height. They stood the tallest of the five, their hair still haphazard from a day of goat wrangling. "Sorry we're late!" Talo exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, we're sorry. Bess is being stubborn again, couldn't get her in the stable" Colin explained, no longer as shy as he was half a decade before.

"You had better be!" Beth said admonishingly, "Malo's leaving for Castle Town tomorrow, and you almost missed out!" Beth, the second oldest of the five, was slightly shorter than the two, but she still intimidated them. She had become less boy-crazy over the years, but still remained a shrewd manipulator, making her an excellent saleswoman.

"Calm down Beth," This from Ilia, who remained the most unchanged, her piercing emerald eyes knocking the three silent. "Malo'll be here long enough for us all to say our goodbyes."

"Indeed I will." replied Malo, the diminutive figure dressed in luxurious silk clothing. "Now, what's all the commotion?"

Ilia nodded, "Do you remember what day it is?"

four heads shook a negative.

"Five years ago today is the day the Bulblins took us, and the start of Link's quest to rescue us."

"Five years, damn." said Talo, looking at the dirt, remembering the power he felt with Link's wooden sword. "and that makes it almost five years since he died, right?"

all five Ordon Children stared at the standing stones at the back of the spring, letting the memory of their saviour's death sink in. "You- You think he'd like Ordon as it is now? You know, barring the fact that they turned his home into a museum?" murmured Beth, feeling a little guilty for suggesting the museum in the first place.

"I'm sure he'd love it," Malo reassured, "Even the humble need recognition, him more than most."

From the spring, something floated out that surprised all of the gathered children, a simple slingshot, with a small bag of Deku nuts. "Whoah!" yelled Talo, a shocked look on his face as he plucked it from the water. "This looks like Link's slingshot! The one he bought the day before we were captured!"

"Let me see that," said Beth, grabbing it from him earnestly. "Look, here on the side, 'made by Hanch, Ordon Province'! I knew this was my Father's handiwork, and he only made one. This must be Link's!"

"But where could it have come from?" Ilia asked, looking into the waters of the spring. Not one of the children noticed two sets of eyes watching them from the shadows; one red, one blue.

* * *

As twilight faded into night, so did Link and Midna's window into the realm of light. They stood side by side as their viewport shrank into nothingness. Link placed his arm around Midna's shoulder and she leaned her head into the crook of his neck. Link had grown little as he shifted into adulthood proper, and at twenty-three years of age, he and Midna were about the same height. Midna remained the same as the day the curse broke, and Link had been pleasantly surprised to find out she was only two years older than him, not some ageless superbeing.

"You miss them, don't you?" Midna asked, looking after the dissolved portal while Hyrule faded into night.

"Every day, but I wouldn't trade anything for what we have right now." he replied, kissing her forehead. "I couldn't bear being apart from you, my Princess."

"You know, ever since you got past that mute focus of yours, you've been quite the charmer." she said coyly, "but I must ask, why the slingshot? I'm surprised you even kept it this long."

"Well, originally, I bought it for them. Then our little adventure happened. Figured five years is as long a time as any to hold on to it for them." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"As caring as ever," Midna cooed, sarcastically. "They look up to you, you know. The two goat herders remind me a lot of when I first met you."

"Colin always did. The kid was always shy, I'm just glad I could break him out of that shell." Link sighed at the memory. "Now, we should probably get back to the palace. I think if we spend any longer out here, your people will start spreading rumours about us again." he said with a knowing wink.

* * *

The Twilight Realm had changed much in the years since Link and Midna had first stormed the palace to dethrone Zant. The massive oppressive structures had been rebuilt, and the platforms that floated in the void had been reconnected by massive bridges, to further unify the people that Ganon had fractured. The land still stood in an eternal twilight, but the ugliness was gone. The average Hyrulian would still be offput by it, but to Link, it was the most beautiful place in creation.

The palace had been refurbished to be more inviting, more open, to encourage people to bring their worries to Midna. It remained heavily fortified, but did not make visitors feel unwelcome. Long tapestries made of pure solidified shadowthread adorned the wall, runes and artistic pieces telling the story of the realm, from the banishment by the goddesses to Link's arrival.

Link too, had changed. His skin had lightened in colour, and his hair had taken on a darker hue than it's original blonde. Some of the green had leached from his outfit, but it was still identifiable. The shadows that most Twili favoured for clothing clung to his clothes too, adding an extra layer of protection to the aged chainmail and leather, a gift from Midna and her subjects. The Hylian Shield and Master Sword remained on his back, even in his new role as Midna's bodyguard, the only other things that didn't change was his eyes; the piercing blue orbs were still the same that beheld the salvation of Hyrule.

Midna sat on her throne, with Link standing behind. She took in the gathered audience and spoke, her usual carefree demeanour replaced by one of authority. "This weeks Open Forum is called to order, any grievances or troubles are to be given voice now, so we may see to their solution. You are to approach when the Blue-Eyed Beast calls your name."

Link unrolled a scroll and cleared his throat. "Zra Ilin, on the subject of a thief in Shadule Village, approach"

A Twili woman approached and told her tale, listing off missing items and strange goings on in Shadule Village. Link continued on autopilot throughout her and every other grievance. Not much went wrong among the Twili, and any disputes could normally be solved by the normal law enforcement forces. In truth, Link hadn't had to do anything major after his first year in the Twilight Realm, he was just there as a symbol by that point in time. It wasn't until the final grievance came forward that his interest was piqued.

A Twili with a farmer's build came forward and immediately went into his tale. "Your majesty. As a gift for your upcoming Jubilee, we managed to warp in some Ordon pumpkins and seeds almost a month ago." Link shot the man a withering glare, "We, uh, of course left some Rupees in payment, your lordship." He stopped a moment before continuing, "we managed to get them growing by Sol-light, and we had them harvested and ready for the celebration."

"And? Out with it! What happened?" Midna's seriousness dropped away, replaced with genuine curiosity.

"A day ago, someone burned the fields!" came his rushed reply, he still seemed unsure how to proceed. "And, not just burned, but there was a pattern to it!" He produced a piece of Pictograph Paper and handed it to Link. "I climbed to the top of my farmstead and took this, it's a message."

Eyes widening, Link felt his jaw drop as he scanned the picture.

"Well? What does it say?" Midna asked, curiosity burning in her eyes.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Link turned the picture towards her, saying the words even as she read them from the page.

****"Death to the Usurper Princess."


	3. Pumpkin Problems

Midna and Link left the palace quickly after dismissing their audience, and headed straight for the royal stables. The ancient Twili had brought their horses with them when they were banished to the Twilight realm, and as such, the beasts had taken on the same qualities as their masters. The Horses were pitch black, with burning red eyes and fiery coloured manes. Upon first seeing them, Link had jokingly called them 'Nightmares' and the name had stuck between them.

The two climbed atop their respective mounts and spurred them forward, clearing the stable's gate without bothering to open it and racing into the black and gold expanse that defined their home. Nightmares tended to be more robust than the horses of Hyrule, allowing them greater speed and power than their lightworld counterparts, and the difference was telling. Nevertheless, it was long enough that Midna had time to think._ Who would plot against me? Zant overthrew me and turned everyone either into a shadow beast, or a twisted imp creature. Curiouser and curiouser._ _But at least this could make for another great adventure for us._ Midna smiled to herself at that last thought, living a peaceful life was all well and good, but she longed for the days when it was just her and Link against the forces of evil.

"Worried, Midna?" the Ordonian asked, looking over at her. He concealed it, but a small amount of worry danced in his eyes.

"Not at all." Midna replied with the smile she knew he loved. "I know you were getting restless with the peace." she winked, "and who doesn't love a good mystery?"

This brought a laugh from Link, his worry soothed for the moment. "well then, let's take our time with it then. Adventure doesn't raise it's head much anymore."

The Twilight Princess smiled to herself. _No, it really doesn't._

* * *

The farmstead reminded Link a lot of Ordon's farms during the twilight hour. Barns and small houses dotted the landscape, with fields stretching on for kilometres. Some farms even expanded beyond the floating island they were situated on, with bridges leading out to the smaller landmasses that couldn't be built on. Most of the plantlife was typical Twili fare, recognizable offshoots of Hyrule vegetation, until they reached the farmstead in question. Standing on it's own island, the farm had acres of Ordon pumpkins, a lot of which appeared to be firebombed.

Link let out a low whistle, "That pictograph really didn't do this farm justice. Jaggle would have a heart attack if he saw all these pumpkin plants."

Midna nodded, "honestly, I'm surprised they kept this a secret for so long. But I suppose that's why the head of the Farmer's Union got to grow them, and not somebody closer to the capital."

"I'm still a little peeved that they took so many pumpkins, but I suppose it was for a good enough cause." Link said as he moved towards the message burned into the ground. He kneeled down and ran his hand over the burns. "This is definitely magic. I doubt anything will grow here without a great deal of curse breaking."

"So, it was a powerful magic user. That rules out the common criminal, but most of the sorcerers in the realm work for us, or are too weak for something like this."

"Yeah, but I smell something... Familiar about this." Link's form twisted and shifted, turning pitch black before he became his wolf form. Gone was the chain on his ankle, and the form had grown larger and more powerful as Link had trained it alongside his human form. He sniffed at the ground for a decent minute before turning to Midna.

_I knew it!_ he thought at her, the words coming clear into her mind via psychic link

"What is it?" Midna replied aloud, her eyes locked with the wolf's.

_This is the same magic Zant used back at Lanyaru's shrine! I'd recognize the smell anywhere._ Link appeared agitated, the last time that he had smelled this magic, Midna had almost died.

"Is there a trail?" she asked as she moved closer to the sublime beast, trying to calm him.

The lupine Ordonian sniffed at the ground like a bloodhound before taking off to the east. _This way!_

The two set off in a run, Link slowing his pace to not outrun Midna, following the rancid scent of Zant's magic. The scent was unbearably strong, so the perpetrator had to be close, or very careless. The trail continued across three islands before they came across a dead Twili.

"He's not a farmer." Midna observed, "his muscles aren't suited for it, and his hands are smooth."

_And he reeks of Magic_. Link added, sniffing the corpse. _I'd say that whoever did this doesn't know exactly what they're doing. This man's wounds look... strange, unnatural._

"So, is this our culprit?"

_One of them at least, the trail goes on after this. I just hope one of them is still alive._ he turned his head to point towards a small thicket of black plants_. It continues in this direction, think you can keep up? They're moving. Probably set up camp for the night, and are packing up._

"You know it wolfie." Midna replied cockily, rising off of the ground.

Link took off into the dense thicket, Midna hot on his tail. The scent grew overpowering as the duo approached, and the Ordonian heard the animals of the Twilight realm fleeing in the opposite direction, chattering warnings about dark magic ahead. Deftly leaping over low branches and other snares, he poured on the speed, running faster than any Lightworld horse. He burst into a clearing, Midna floating in a few seconds later, to see several Twili writhing on the ground. Link shifted into his human form and approached the closest one. Flipping him on his back, the Ordonian began barking questions. "Who are you? Why burn that farmland? What is your problem with Princess Midna?"

"Please, we didn't know it'd be this bad. Th-they promised us a lot of money if we did it, like a practical joke." he gasped out, in pain despite no visible injuries.

"Who put you up to it then? What was their purpose? Tell me!" Link yelled at the man, "tell us and we can help you"

"We don't know anything, p-please, don't let us end up like Izen, we had to kill him when- agh!" the man curled up in pain, "when he changed!"

"Changed into what? What happened to him?"

"No! No no no no! It's happening!" The Twili began writhing harder, forcing Link to drop him.

The unidentified man's already dark skin faded into a pitch black, and bright red symbols erupted on his torso. His limbs elongated and stretched unnaturally, as did those of his comrades. "H-help... M-me" was the last thing he said before his head exploded, reforming into a shielded,writhing mass of tentacles.

"Shadow beasts?!" Midna exclaimed, readying her magic. The Master Sword was in Link's hand in a split second, glowing with the light magic imbued within when it was crafted. These newly made shadow beasts were clumsy, and charged without a thought. The Ordonian's blade cut a swathe of light through the nearest, severing his arm. He followed the arc and bisected the creature at its midsection, sending the torso toppling back. Another monster was caught by Midna's magic, the dark particles ripping into it's very being, annihilating it. The last, obviously frightened, turned to run. Link drew his bow, as supple as the day he received it, nocked an arrow and fired. The creature didn't get far before the arrow pierced it's heart, killing it immediately.

Link stowed his bow as the shadow beasts turned into tiny rectangular twilight particles, or, at least they were supposed to. As the corruption faded, the bodies of the Twili were left behind, in the exact condition their shadow beast bodies should have been. "Well that's new." pondered the swordsman, rolling one of the ex-beasts over with his boot. "shouldn't they have fully disintegrated?"

"They should have," Midna concurred, "but it looks like this wasn't a full conversion. Shadow beasts aren't supposed to feel fear, but that last one ran away instead of screeching to bring it's comrades back to life."

"Not to mention leaving the original body behind."

"Well, this just got a lot more interesting, my Hero Chosen by the Gods" Midna finished, taking a hold of Link's hand and warping them back to the Nightmares.

Despite her levity, Link couldn't help but feel that something was about to go horribly wrong.


	4. Terror and Denial

Twilight fell over Hyrule, and Princess Zelda beheld her dominion from the same tower she had watched it descend into shadow. The combined efforts of every one of Hyrule's races had brought the reconstruction of the Castle at a breakneck pace. With the master craftsmen of the Zora, the unrivaled Magic of the Hyrulians, and the Gorons strength and natural resources, the castle had progressed much over the five years since it's destruction. The basic parts of the castle had been completed, namely the Throne Room and it's surrounding towers, but much of the ancillary parts of the building would take much longer. The Princess wasn't even technically supposed to be in the tower, let alone the castle proper, but she needed to see her realm. What Ganon had shown her while he held her soul still haunted her, a horrid future of pain, blood, and warfare.

A figure materialized from the shadowy corner, making the Hyrulian jump, the Triforce of Wisdom on her right hand glowing as she drew on Nayru's power. "Who goes there?" the Princess commanded, placing all of her regal authority into the words.

She almost destroyed the creature then and there, had he not raised his left hand and opened his eyes; revealing a glowing Triforce of Courage and piercing blue orbs. "It's only me, Lady Zelda. Princess Midna sends her regards and goodwill." Link replied, stepping out from the shadows, or at least appearing to. His form seemed entirely made from the shadows of the room, a tangible silhouette, only his eyes and Triforce visible.

"Link? But how is this possible? The mirror was destroyed completely after you stepped through, and the best natural philosophers in the land cannot make heads or tails of the remains!" She exclaimed, peering around the shadowed hero, noticing gaps the shadows could not cover, the lack of details in the image rather jarring.

"I modified a few of the Twili's spells for this, projecting myself fully through the Twilight Window. Normally this is used to warp small objects in and out, and it's incredibly tiring. Can we move on?" Zelda gave a curt nod as the weariness in Link's eyes became more apparent. "There's been... disruptions. In the Twilight Realm, things and people have been going missing, crops being burned, otherwise upstanding citizens committing crimes with no memory..." he trailed off at the end, unsure how to proceed.

"You wouldn't have gone to this trouble if it was as simple as theft and sleepwalking, what's wrong? And why contact Hyrule?" worry seeped into the sovereign's voice, fearing for her recently liberated kingdom.

"Whoever's behind it can turn Twili into shadow beasts." The Ordonian said with finality.

"Ganon." Was all Zelda could say.

Link's shadow raised an eyebrow, "know something I don't?"

"when he had my soul, he would talk to me, telling me his plans for Hyrule after he killed you and had all three Triforce pieces." She shuddered imperceptibly. "I'm not sure whether it was to erode my will, turn me to his side, or he was just cocky, but one thing he said will stick with me forever." In her mind's eye she could see the raging fireball that was Ganon's inner self roiling before her, holding her at it's mercy. "He said... He said that 'Even if the Hero of Courage defeats me by some sheer stroke of luck, my work will not end. The history of light and shadow will be written in blood forevermore.' I thought it was just him blustering, but if shadow beasts are reappearing-"

Link cut her off. "The shadow beasts were the work of an amatuer, poorly created with an unstable morphing spell. I doubt it was Ganon himself. The Twili don't have many sorcerers outside Midna's employ, and none of the free radicals have the power to create half a shadow beast between them, let alone the numbers I've seen. As much as I hate to blame my own people, I think we have an interloper. Hylians are among the most powerful sorcerers in all of Hyrule, and a corrupted one, or maybe even a willing pawn of Ganon, could easily create these beasts if they knew how and had access to the reagents." Link pondered with a hand on his chin.

"But how would they have entered the Twilight?" Zelda replied, unwilling to believe that her own people could be capable of such a perversion.

"I'm working on it. I'm meeting resistance at home though, the Twili council seems to think that the thievery is a separate matter, and the beasts are the work of a rogue magic user or cursed object. They're too focused on retaining the peace Ganon's defeat brought back to them" Link sighed as he began to fade. "Keep an eye out, your Majesty, we aren't out of the woods yet."

As the hero faded, Zelda couldn't help but linger on his word choice. He called the Twilight Realm 'home'._ He truly is of the Twili now, Hylian only by blood._

* * *

"There is simply no reason for there to be some conspiracy against Princess Midna!" yelled High Councillor Vantra, staring daggers at Link, rather ineffectually, if his ever calm demeanour was any indication. "This 'evidence' you've brought isn't even that! Items and people go missing, we live in a harsh realm. All it takes is someone dropping something or, gods forbid, falling off of the islands into the void, and it's gone. Sometimes forever, sometimes it shows up on someone on the next island's roof. Zant was universally hated, as were his shadow beasts. Those farmers likely triggered a trap left by the Usurper King, driving them to temporary insanity and a partial transformation."

"The scent of Zant's magic completely suffused the areas I've investigated. I'd know it anywhere." the Hylian replied cooly.

"I don't know if you realize, but Zant had full dominion over the realm for months. His magic affected everyone and everything. I myself was made into a shadow beast and forced to be at Zant's side. I saw the fall of castle town, and I saw you kill Zant." The Twili's red eyes became slightly moist at the memories. "Zant and Ganon are gone, but traces of their influence will always remain. Your lupine form is evidence enough for that."

Link bristled, but Midna spoke before he could say something he'd regret. "Enough! Councilwoman Vantra, you are to return to the rest of the council. We will not officially investigate a potential return of the Usurper, it would only cause panic. Send the guards to find those missing, we can at least do that for our people."

Vantra left as the bodyguard stood silent. Midna rarely ever took someone elses' side over his, at least when it came to law-enforcement or martial matters. The massive wooden door to the Throne Room snapped shut after Vantra with a snap of Midna's fingers. She rose and started to leave towards her private chambers. Link followed, rushing to catch up. "So, what's this about? are we just going to let this fall aside? What if we didn't finish one of them off completely, what if we come under attack? I think you could be making a hor-"

She cut him off by placing a finger over his lips. "I never said we wouldn't investigate, only that we wouldn't _officially_ investigate." She shot him her trademark smile, Midna was still as sly as ever. "Last I checked, you aren't officially part of the Royal Guard, you can investigate as much as you want, 'bodyguard'."

"Well, bodyguard is a much better title than concubine." he said as he moved closer. "and it has more perks." He moved in to kiss her, "I think with all these threats, I should remain as close as possible for tonight."

"I agree" she said sensually, "The bedroom makes for such a great defensible position..." she trailed off as she led him up the staircase.

* * *

Link's wolf form dashed across the empty space. He didn't know where he was, or what his target was, but he knew he had to keep running. The Ordonian's lungs burned as his quadrupedal form carried him forward at a breakneck pace. Every now and then, he would pass acts of barbarity that gave him pause. Burned villages, destroyed cities, mass graves, even Twili structures ruined almost beyond recognition. Each scene only pushed Link to go faster, the void eventually lightening into a recognizable location. He stood in Midna's throne room, only it was in tatters. The throne stood shattered, the tapestries torn to shreds, and massive holes in the walls. Twili corpses lay strewn across the floor, some still smoking where dark magic had struck them. The Ordonian had the feeling that he had just missed the battle, but he could not determine the victor, let alone who the attacker was to start with. Link met no resistance, friendly or otherwise, until he reached the royal vaults; the most secure place in the entire palace. He burst through the ruined wooden doors and came face to face with his worst nightmare.

Ganon stood in the centre of the room. Link's hackles raised as he began growling at his nemesis. Ganon cackled evilly and moved aside, revealing a massive corpse pile. Upon it was everyone he had ever met, the Goron elders, the Zora Royal family, even his old friends from Ordon. Princess Zelda featured prominently on the pile, but there was no sign of Midna.

"Don't worry, she'll join the pile soon." The Gerudo said with an evil grin.

"L-Link!" Came an agonized gasp from the corner. Midna was slouched against the wall, bleeding from a stomach wound. Link leaped forward as Ganon moved to strike at her with his sword, taking a slash to the abdomen for his trouble. As he lay on the ground, blood matting his fur and his vision darkening, the Ordonian heard his Princess' bloodcurdling screams...

The hero awoke in a cold sweat, in his bed, only comforted by Midna still sleeping at his side.


	5. Repurposing

Link nudged his Nightmare, a burly affair with armour decorated with intricate runes, towards the gate. As he hopped into the saddle, Midna appeared from out of nowhere, a look of concern on her face. "I figured you'd be here." She said, lines of worry crinkling her beautiful face. "You didn't even wait for me to get up before you left the palace. Where are you going? Is there trouble?"

"I'm going to Shadule Village," the hero replied, his face stern. "We need to get their problems squared away before your Jubilee."

"Can't it wait? You haven't even eaten yet." Link began a rebuttal, but she cut him off. "Don't you dare lie to me, Link. I checked with the Kitchen Staff first."

He waited a moment before speaking again. "I'll get something on the way. You deserve a perfect kingdom, and even a theft is a blemish." The Ordonian leaned down and kissed her forehead before spurring the horse forward.

* * *

The door to the Ordon goat pens creeped open, and Fado, Talo and Colin walked inside, headed for the furthest pen down. Within was Bess, Fado's best milking and breeding goat. "I'm telling you Fado, something's wrong with her," said Talo, leading the way. "She's been acting weird all week, and now she won't even leave."

"She even tried to bite us when we tried to get her out this morning," added Colin, feeling uncertain about the animal. "It's like she's gone feral."

"Nonsense!" cried Fado, proud of his goat. "Ol' Bess has been on this farm since you two were babes in the cradle. She's gotta be upset at something you two did. Watch, I can calm her down."

The goat farmer approached the pen and looked inside, to see Bess lying on the ground, asleep in an unnatural ball, her fur darkened and one of her horn tips broken off*. "See Fado!" yelled Talo, "she was perfectly fine the other day, and now she's like this!"

"She'll be fine, watch." Fado reached out to pet the goat's head, when the eye facing them shot open, revealing a bloodshot yellow eye with glowing green pupils. Fado quickly withdrew his hand and scrambled back. "Okay lads, erm- I'd say we should quarantine the barn. All in favour?"

The two goatherds nodded and quickly left the barn with Fado, barring the door behind them.

* * *

Link wouldn't exactly have called Shadule a village, it was almost five times the size Ordon was when he left, just a little shy of Castle town, but it was pretty far from the palace. It had taken three days to reach it. The Hyrulian slowed his Nightmare down to a trot as he approached the main gate. The gate opened, revealing a rather hastily put together honour guard, with what seemed to be the chief guard at it's head.

"Welcome to Shadule Village, your lordship. Your visit is unexpected, may we ask it's purpose?" Asked the leader, rather miffed at the unannounced visit.

"You and your guards can go back to their duties, I have come to investigate the strange crimes that were reported in the open forum a few days ago." the hero replied, doing his best to sound like a dignitary. "Now, if you could, show me to the home of Zra Ilin."

The walk to the Twili woman's home was uneventful, if telling. People peered out from their windows, staring at the light-dweller atop the pitch-black warhorse. Link couldn't help but notice that, other than missing items, something else had disappeared. "Pardon me, captain, but where are the men? There seems to be a disproportionately large number of women and children in your village, some of these houses look completely abandoned."

"You'll have to ask Zra about that, she knows more about the disappearances than anyone." The guard captain replied, dismissing the question. "Her home is just ahead."

The home ahead was more akin to a mansion, it stood at the centre of Shadule and extended for three streets in either direction.

"She works for the magistrate?" The Hylian asked, looking up at the massive house.

"She's his wife." Came the short reply.

Link dismounted his Nightmare and entered the house, coming into a cavernous lobby. "Hello? Anyone home?" He called, his voice echoing off of the vaulted ceilings. When no reply came, the Ordonian took the door on his left, coming out into a dining room that could have rivaled the one at the palace, if the tables weren't bloodstained. Food still sat on the table, some with food still on the utensils. The kitchens were a similar story, half cooked meals sat on the counter, as signs of combat marred the otherwise stately room. A carving knife was still embedded in the wall where a chef had likely tried to defend themselves. Neither room had bodies, which made made Link especially curious.

The hero kept moving until he reached a sitting room. In the centre was Zra Ilin, hanging from the rafters by her neck. Link moved forward when she suddenly started moving, thrashing to free herself before she choked. The Gale Boomerang was in the Ordonian's hand immediately, and he tossed it with the precision years of practice had given him. The boomerang severed the rope as Link leapt forward, catching the woman with one arm and the boomerang with the other.

"Are you okay, Madame Ilin?" He asked, setting her down.

"No, now the whole town is doomed." She replied, on the verge of tears. "They took my husband, and my death would have saved the villagers that remained."

"Who's they?" The hero asked.

The question didn't remain unanswered for long, as a figure walked out from the shadows. "I had hoped that she would be dead before you got here, my lord." he said, Link's title dripping with sarcasm.

"Captain?" The Ordonian asked, incredulous. "Explain yourself!"

the Guard laughed cruelly. "I'm not even a citizen of this town, and I am it's current ruler. All in the name of my master, the true king of Twilight!"

"You're mad, Midna was always the rightful queen of the realm!" the hero growled, pulling the Master Sword from it's sheath.

"She won't be on that throne for long," the cultist replied, raising an arm. "Minions of shadow! Destroy him!"

Twilight particles exuded from the captain, and reformed into hideous creatures. Similar to shadow beasts, but humanoid. Each seemed damaged, wounded beforehand. Link was at a loss for what they were until he saw what adorned their bodies. Clothes made of actual cloth, a rarity in the Twilight Realm reserved for nobles and their staff, were still wrapped around them.

"What in Farore's name?" the Ordonian exclaimed as the creatures charged. He dodged to the left and took an attacker's legs off, leaving only a torso, before moving on to the rest. The Master Sword wove a lattice of light as Link swung it, severing limbs before the dull creatures could react. The Ordonian moved to attack the traitorous captain when something grabbed his leg, almost tripping him. He looked down to see the first creature he killed, naught but a torso, holding onto his ankle. "What is this!? Nothing evil can withstand the Master Sword's power!"

The cultist laughed again. "In life, these fools were in full support of that foolish Midna. However, in death, they serve my master through me!" he made several arcane gestures and the already battered undead corpses rose once more, missing limbs but still roaring behind their face shields. As they closed in, Link pivoted on his heel, sword-arm extended. The Master Sword decapitated three and maimed several more. He moved to attack the headless bodies once more when they fell over, truly dead this time. The Ordonian lashed out again and again, removing heads as the restless dead kept coming. They swung at him with rigid limbs, dead arms beating a tattoo into his skin through the chainmail beneath his tunic. The Hero leapt forward in desperation, using one of the fallen nobles as a springboard, and plunged his sword into the traitor's chest.

The captain gasped and coughed blood as the corpses collapsed. "You can't... Stop us." he gave a pained chuckle. "Nobody can."

"What are you planning?" Link growled, sliding the blade deeper into his adversary's flesh.

"Your precious Princess won't live to see the end of her Jubilee. The master... Will see to that." he spat blood onto the Ordonian's boots and expired, a twisted smile frozen on his face.

The Hyrulian pulled his blade from the captain's chest and walked over to Zra, who had hidden in the corner when the fighting started. He extended a hand to help her up. "Madame Ilin, are you alright?" He asked as she stood.

"Almost every healthy male in my village has gone missing, and I come back from the palace to a cult, the undead, and my husband missing too." She replied curtly, a hand on her forehead. "No, I am not alright."

Link placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll put an end to this. Wherever they are in Shadule, I'll take them down."

The Twili shook her head, "No, you can't. Whatever they have planned for Princess Midna, she'll need your help." The Magistrate's wife approached the window. "The people of Shadule fought Zant, and we'll fight this evil. Midna needs her full strength, she needs you."

He nodded, quietly thankful that she had dismissed his offer of help. He was scared for his Princess, while they were hardly as powerful as before, an enemy that could repurpose the dead was not one to be trifled with.

* * *

Link left the magistrate's mansion with Zra and hopped atop his Nightmare. Zra had donned some basic chainmail and taken a small sword from an arms cabinet in the house. "Without their leader, the cultists will be in disarray. My people may be fewer, but they can still fight. We will evict them and ensure the cult loses their foothold in this region. May the gods lend you their speed, Lord Link." Zra bowed her head.

"After I have dealt with the insurgents in the capital, I swear that I will personally lead a company of the Princess' best soldiers here to assist you. For too long we have neglected the outlying provinces." The hero replied before spurring his Nightmare towards the gate. As he darted through the town, he heard commotion and saw townsfolk and guards in combat. The news of the captain's death had indeed revitalized the populace, and they were fighting to free themselves from the cult's grip. The hero silently wished them luck as he left the town, hoping that he could get back in time to stop their plans for Midna's Jubilee.

* * *

*Writer's note: due to lack of in-game evidence to the contrary, female Ordon Goats also have horns.


	6. Troubling Developments

Bo had led Ordon village for decades, through the worst and best of times, but he had almost never seen such a commotion the likes of what was going on right outside his home.

Villagers had clustered around the ranch entrance, the massive gate shut and bolted for the first time since the mayor had taken office. At the head of the mob stood his own daughter, Ilia. "You can't keep us out Fado! We've all heard the noises coming from the ranch. What are you doing in there?" The young woman was as obstinate as ever, almost as stubborn as some of the horses she had taken in as of late. "Whatever you've let in is affecting the entire village, my horses have stopped listening, the pumpkins are smaller than usual, and none of the children are sleeping peacefully!"

"It's nothing to worry about!" Exclaimed a fearful Fado, brandishing a pitchfork and moving back towards the gate. "Just a small sickness amongst the goats. Right Colin, Talo?"

The two nodded an affirmative, only infuriating Beth further. "A small sickness?! Colin," she said, wheeling on the younger goatherd. "Your kid brother hasn't slept in almost a week because he's afraid 'the monster in his sleep' will get him. And you three think this is some goat sickness?! You will let us in this minute!"

Colin backed away slowly, his small practice sword lowering in submission. Fado and Talo remained steadfast, however, and it seemed as if civil war was about to break out in Ordon Village. "Enough!" Yelled the mayor, the large man forcing his way through the crowd. "Fado, whatever is wrong, if it affects the entire village, we must remain united. Now please, let us into the ranch."

Fado faltered for a moment before lowering his pitchfork and opening the gate. The farm was a wreck, much of the grass around the barn had died, and the uninfected goats penned on the opposite side of the field stayed as far away as physically possible, huddled in a corner. "What in Din's name? Why didn't you tell us Fado, this is just... Wrong. Even the ground itself is sick."

"We tried to contain it, I've never seen anything like this before! Bess was the first to get it, so we quarantined her in the barn to see if we couldn't fix her."

"We even tried sending in her favourite children, but all that did was get them sick..." Talo added, looking down at the ground.

"Well, I'm going in there. If it started with Bess, it ends with Bess. I'm sorry Fado." The aged sumo replied sadly, placing a hand on the rancher's shoulder.

"Please sir, no." Fado pleaded "Not for Bess' sake, but for your own. She's gone feral. I don't know what caused it, but she started biting at us, even grew these big pointy teeth!"

Bo merely laughed. "Fado, old friend, you forget that I could throw Gorons around like mere pebbles when I was in my prime. One feral goat won't be a problem for me. Even if she bites, I've been bitten by worse."

While still reluctant, Fado stepped aside and allowed the Mayor to open the barn door. Almost too fast to see, the mad goat rocketed towards him, her demonic green eyes ablaze. Bo quickly adopted his sumo stance and grabbed Bess by the horns. "Everyone, back away. I have this!" he yelled, throwing the goat over his shoulder. The diseased goat was back on her feet almost immediately, a murderous glint in her eyes. Bess pawed the ground like a bull before charging again, the points of her horns aimed right at Bo's chest. He sidestepped faster than his size would have suggested and kicked the rabid animal in the side, sending her sprawling. "Come on then!" Bo taunted, settling back into his sumo stance. "You can't tell me this is all Ordon's best goat can do!"

Strangely, the goat seemed to understand, and launched into a zig-zag pattern unlike anything the mayor had believed a goat capable of. He stood ready to take the horns, but didn't expect the animal's face to distort and stretch, biting his forearm as he took the horns. Bo cried out in pain before flinging the goat behind him. Bess' from started shifting, becoming a normal Ordon goat once more, light fur and dulled horns, before the terrified goat stood and flat out sprinted towards the other uninfected goats. The mayor collapsed to the ground, he felt as if his very mind was on fire as a childish yet demonic voice whispered in his ear. "Hey new friend! Want to play a game?" Bo didn't get a chance to answer before darkness claimed him.

* * *

Link pushed his Nightmare as fast as it would go, even assisting its speed with his fledgling grasp of twili magicks, praying that he would reach the palace in time to stop the cult's plans. Every village he passed was blissfully unaware of the impending danger, preoccupied with preparations for the upcoming celebration. The Ordonian rode hard and made it to the palace on the dawn of the final day before the Jubilee. Abandoning his steed at the main gate, he ran through the massive door and right into the castle living quarters, blowing past the guards before they could even react. He all but kicked the door down as he barged into the room, a surprised Midna on the other side, still preparing for the ceremony. "Link?! What's wrong?" she asked, shooing away the tailors and assistants that had been swarming about her. "Is that blood on your tunic?!"

The Hyrulian moved forward, not missing a beat. "Those behind the farm assault are far more powerful than we thought, they'd completely taken over Shadule Village and have strange magics with power over the dead. They seem to be part of a cult worshipping Zant, or maybe Ganon, and they plan on attacking the Jubilee." Link continued with his report, leaving out no detail. "I saw no shadow beasts, but they've been behind the thefts and disappearances in Shadule the past months, and we must assume that they've been experimenting and plan to take us by surprise."

He could see the cogs turn in Midna's head, her face falling into the thoughtful face Link was very familiar with. "Well, if they want to attack my Jubilee, we shouldn't disappoint them. From what we've seen so far, they're a mere shadow of Zant's power. If they delight in working from the shadows, attacking when we least expect it, I say we give them a fair fight and see how they fare. None of them expected my nosy little goatherd to go snooping now, did they?" her mouth curled into a smile, one that the Ordonian was well acquainted with.

* * *

The cult leader sat in his inner sanctum, idly running his hands over the lightworld artefact that had brought him to this point, given to him by the new prophet. While strange, the entity that had shown them the way back to Twilight had yet to fail them, and promised them power beyond their imagining. The power of the masked one came from the most innocuous of places, but then, so did the power of the light wielders. He held the object before his face, marvelling that such a small and fragile looking item was centuries old. He thought back to when he had found it.

It had been several months after the fall of Ganon to the upstart Hyrulian and the cursed Imp-Princess. The Twili that would go on to lead the cult had been trapped in the lost woods, shifted out of the wonderful form the dark god had bestowed upon them but still trapped in the light world due to the magic of the woods. No matter what direction they went, the group always wound up at exactly where they had started, and no warp magic would function correctly. The only thing that kept them going was their mission, and how close their objective was. Zant had sensed a massive store of shadow magic within the forest, and had sent his most loyal shadow beasts to find it. Even in their regular forms they could sense it, but the confounded forest remained in the way, determined to keep them away. The future cultist's luck finally picked up when they captured an indigenous creature, a 'skull kid'. It had wandered close to their camp, plotting to pull some sort of prank on what it saw as simple travelers when it was ensnared in a twisted web of shadow magic. "No! You're like the mean one! Leave me alone, I don't want to play with you!" it had screamed at the Twili

"Who is this 'mean one'?" he had growled at the creature, tightening the magic around it's throat. "Tell me!"

"The happy mask man told me to guard it after he died, please, I don't want to see it again!" The skull kid began crying, pleading with the superiour beings holding it captive.

"You will take us there, or I will kill you right here, pathetic creature."

The creature reluctantly agreed and led them through the woods, somehow negating the enchantments on the area. Eventually they reached a small shrine decorated with warnings written in the languages of every species in Hyrule. The leader found a familiar inscription and read aloud. "Turn back now, any who have reached this shrine. This mask's evil will is far stronger than any mortals. Leave, before you become it's minion. -The Happy Mask Salesman."

"Please, heed the happy man's warning. Leave the mean one be, I beg of you!" The Skull Kid begged, having dropped to it's knees.

The Twili paid it no attention as they approached the altar, finding only a heart-shaped mask. "Is this it? A simple cursed mask? Pathetic superstition!" came a cry from within the group.

The lead Twili wheeled on the pathetic light creature, hoisting in the air with magic once more. "Where. Is. The. Power. Source." He said, each word punctuated with malice.

"That's it, I swear! Don't hurt me!" It clutched at its neck, as if the magic squeezing its windpipe was tangible.

"Pathetic creature!" The leader exclaimed, flinging the Skull Kid into the forest, hearing it impact into a tree some distance away. "And this!" He yelled, gesturing at the mask. "This mockery of Shadow Magic cannot be allowed to stand, to trap others like us!" Each member of the group made arcane gestures, pouring their hatred and frustration into their spells, obliterating the mask completely. What surprised them was the thing that emerged. A shadow of the mask, with tentacles not unlike a shadow beast's trailing behind it flew up from the wreckage and began talking to them.

"Ah! It's great to finally stretch myself out. I've been trapped in that nasty mask for millennia, only getting a chance to play when a new friend put it on!" The spirit giggled, a childish noise that chilled the spine of every member of the assembled group. "Now, I need to thank you, friends! I'm Majora! You said you need something?"

The head Twili was speechless for a moment before speaking. "We seek to return home, to the Twilight Realm. And, If you would help, we wish to topple the imposter princess that has taken our master's throne."

"Is that all? Sounds fun!" The spirit, more likely a demon the more the Twili thought about it, giggled again. "The mean Hyrulian that stopped my fun the last time is buried not far from here. He was raised near these woods by a race of forest spirits, and he was buried there after they moved on. In his grave, there is an object that can return you home. The path'll be clear for you, I've asked the trees nicely to lead you there and they agreed. I'll be waiting for our little game to really start! This'll be so much fun! All I need is a host!" With another giggle, the spirit flew away.

Once it was out of sight, the trees seemed to shift, revealing a path. With no other option, the group of ex-shadow beasts followed it, and before long they began to notice small signs that seemed designed for children. The one most legible simply read: 'Kokiri Village'.

It wasn't much further before the village itself came into view, a small affair, literally. Nothing seemed built for anyone over four feet tall. All of the buildings appeared to be built into the trees that remained in the clearing, and a massive dead tree stood vigil over it, the remnants of what appeared to be a face molded into it. The one building that seemed remotely well cared for was a treehouse on the far side. It was still pristine while the other buildings had decayed or become overgrown. The group climbed the ladder one by one and saw that a massive triangular symbol had been carved into the wood itself. Disregarding it, they ducked through the low door and found themselves faced with an open coffin in the centre of the room. The clothing that adorned the skeletal remains matched the current 'hero' of Hyrule to a scary degree. Other than several masks that lay beside it, the only valuable item inside was a small blue ocarina, inscribed with the same triangular mark they had seen earlier.

The leader had grabbed it, causing the tree to shake. The skeleton's left hand rose of it's own accord, with the triangular mark glowing upon it and emitting the cursed light magic that was so very toxic to those of Twilight. Three of the party vaporized, leaving only four of them. Thinking fast, he poured warp magic into the artefact, causing it to play a song of it's own accord. An eerily haunting nocturne, with an undertone rooted from the shadows itself. Darkness claimed the party, and they awoke in their home realm, in time to see a large wolf howling one of the ancient Hyrulian songs of power.

The High-Cultist fell out of his reverie as one of his old party entered his sanctum. Burns from the light magic still etched on his face. "My lord, it is time for the Jubilee. Midna's time is almost at an end."

"Excellent." He purred, placing the artefact on the pedestal beside him. "Soon, the usurper will be gone, and Twilight will fall." He finished with a wicked grin. "Shall we go then?"

The question was rhetorical as the two warped, the leader's evil smile being the last thing to de-materialize.


	7. The Jubilee

The capital was in a festive mood for the Jubilee that morning, with coloured banners and tapestried hanging from windows as those that lived within them thronged the streets, awaiting the start of the celebration. Link sat on his Nightmare, tense and unable to relax, as Midna gracefully climbed into her open topped carriage, as calm as ever.

"Are you sure about this?" The Ordonian asked, worry etched on his face. "They may not be as powerful as their masters were, but it'd only take one successful attack for them to succeed. We're taking one hell of a risk."

The Princess reclined in her seat, as if she was without a care in the world. "This is our best chance to stop this here. If they do attack my Jubilee and fail, they've lost their ability to hide." She looked towards him and winked, "I'm sure my big strong bodyguard can take a few cultists."

Link felt heat in his cheeks, which elicited a giggle from Midna. "Very well then, let's just get this parade over with, it's the most dangerous leg of this celebration." He spurred his horse on, leading the procession through the streets. The Hyrulian was unprepared for the turnout, he'd never seen so many Twili in one place. They cheered as the carriage passed, and the Hero noted that not all of the cheers were for Midna, several of the homemade banners flying from the windows were adorned with his face as well as hers. He heard Midna laugh and joined her in waving at the crowd, eliciting a new round of cheers and bringing a much needed smile to his face. The group continued forward as what seemed to be the entire population congregated in the streets, cheering, eating, drinking, Link even noticed some small children riding their parent's shoulders to get a better view. As they passed the marketplace, two neighbouring tailors with a history of disliking each other unrolled a massive tapestry between their shops. Sewn into it was a glorious pattern, Hyrulian imagery on the right side, and Twili on the left. The bright gold curves of the works of Hyrule complementing the dark geometric patterns of the Twilight realm. In the centre stood images of Link and Midna with joined hands, an image of the Triforce surrounded by Twilight particles superimposed over the point of contact. When it had rolled out fully, a fresh round of cheers came from the crowd, marvelling at the threadwork, and that tradesmen that usually made a point of hating the other could come together on such a project. The Hyrulian had never felt so accepted by a people not his own, and was touched by the show of unity in the Twili people.

As the two tailors left their shops and met the crowd on the street, the crowd pushed them to the front as the procession drew near. The Ordonian Lord dismounted and shook the hands of the competitors, pressing several orange Rupees into their hands. "Thank you for this, if you'd allow it, I'd like to hang this masterpiece in the castle. It's a wonderful symbol for all that the people of this realm have accomplished."

Dumbstruck, both Twili nodded their heads feverishly. "Of course, your lordship!" Said one, a male, flustered by the request.

"We'll have it sent as soon as possible, It'll be there by the time you get back to the palace!" Said the other, a woman.

As he walked away, Link could hear their excitement. "I can't believe that our work is going up in the castle!" he heard the woman exclaim. "It was your threadwork that did it, I swear!"

"No, no." The man said with a laugh, "My threadwork is atrocious! It was your embroidery that impressed the lord!"

The Ordonian opted to climb aboard Midna's carriage in lieu of his Nightmare, which obediently trotted ahead of the carriage. "So, making friends with the populace?" She asked, scooting closer to him and continuing to wave at the crowd.

"It would seem so, and I got us a new decoration for that bare wall you hate so much." He said with a smirk.

"Really? Well in the process, you ended one of the city's oldest rivalries." She said as she looked behind her.

The hero followed her gaze and saw the two tailors locked in an embrace in front of their shops, and felt warmth in his heart. "Well, it seems I'm just really good at bringing together two things that can never mix." He said with a wink of his own.

The rest of the parade was rather uneventful, with the hero and the princess waving at those gathered to see them on the fifth anniversary of Midna's ascendency to the throne. The Twili held a jubilee for every five years of a ruler's reign, but she had never seen one quite as big as this. She felt a small tear of pride roll down her cheek as they reached the end of the parade, the massive feast at the spot where she and Link had entered the realm after Ganon had been defeated. Midna could still see swirls of magic where the barrier between their realm and the realm of light were weak. Even after all this time, the magic was still searching for it's focus in Hyrule, but it was for nought. Without the mirror, or an artefact like it, nothing could breach the barrier between Twilight and Light.

Link got off the carriage first, and extended a hand to help Midna down. She took it, and held it longer than was necessary. They began walking towards the feast when a small child came rocketing out of the crowd, a piece of paper in his hand and a guard in hot pursuit. He stopped before Midna and bowed comically low. Midna lowered herself to his level and chuckled at the display, shooing the guard off. "Hello there little one, is there something you need?"

The young man seemed frightened, as if he didn't think he'd get this far. Link placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, she doesn't bite. That's all me, woof." the hero said with a smile.

The child laughed at the terrible joke, and spoke up. "I.. I drew this, and I wanted to give it to you!" he said, holding up the paper. It was a crudely drawn picture of Link and Midna fighting Zant, recognizable only by his fish-shaped helmet; the rest of him was monstrously altered by the child's imagination. There were actually two pictures of the Princess and Hero, one of them in their current forms, and the other of them in their altered states; an Impish Midna riding a rather disproportionate wolf.

"Wow, this is very good!" said Midna, touched by the gesture. "I think I'll hang this with the other works of art in my chambers!" she finished, placing the gift in an inner pocket of her robes, where it entered the pocket dimension where she had stored so many things in during her escape five years before. "Say, where are your parents?"

The young boy pointed to two Twili that were animatedly talking to the guards. "They're over there, I think they might be mad at me..."

"Nonsense." Midna said as she gestured them over. The father began apologizing only to be cut off by Midna. "Your son did nothing wrong. In fact, it was rather brave of him to speak to royalty on his own, many people won't even if I talk to them first." The couple bowed in thanks. "As such, I invite you to the feast as my guests." The two didn't answer, but merely nodded and walked with the guard that had followed them up, headed for their new seats.

"It seems I'm not the only one running a public relations campaign." Link said, his smile from earlier still on his lips.

"Well, I can hardly get the people on my side if I'm a faceless monarch in her palace all day." she returned the smile. "Plus, their reactions are always priceless."

They stopped at the entrance to the feasting area, a massive marquee filled with tables loaded with food, and turned to face each other. "How about we get another reaction from them?" the hero said with a sly grin.

"Oh you are naughty." The Princess said coyly, before embracing him. The two leaned in and kissed deeply. Bringing forth a massive roar from the crowd.

* * *

The cult leader watched it all with disgust. A ruler was just that, the total authority of the realm. _And yet she tries to be their friend? She is weak beyond all imagining!_ But he knew his moment was coming, the moment in which he would destroy the usurper, and put a proper ruler on the throne. The entire display had turned his stomach, from the banners flying from houses, some of them disrespectful in how little talent had gone into their creation, to the informality of the people in the streets jostling and crowding. _There were people drinking and getting intoxicated in the streets! By the God this will not stand!_ It was the giant tapestry that tested him though, the heresy of her reign immortalized and glorified! Mixing the cherished symbols of the Twili with those of the cursed light-dwellers. The display between the tailors afterwards made his skin crawl. Years and Decades of hate gone in mere moments, it was unnatural, and it took all he had not to burn the tapestry and it's creators right then and there. It all gave him fuel for what was to come, every heresy, everything the cursed two had changed fed his fire, but nothing more than the final insult to Twili-kind. When the light-creature and the heretic shared their damning intimate moment before the entirety of his race. It was this final act that ensured that he would destroy them, completely and utterly.

* * *

Far away, Bo awoke to complete darkness, unable to even see his hands in front of him, he fumbled until a metal handle brushed his fingertips. He grasped at it like a shipwrecked man holding onto a piece of flotsam. Feeling around it, he recognized it as a lantern, and he heard a great deal of oil sloshing around within. Finding and turning the igniter, the Mayor allowed the light to illuminate his surroundings. He stood in a pitch black field, with no sky above; only inky darkness. Bo twisted the knob again, hoping to eke out more light from the lantern, when it began to rival the sun in brightness. The mayor dropped the lantern in surprise, yet the light did not abate. Lifting it again, he noticed that the curious device gave off barely more heat than a normal lantern, and took a second look at his surroundings. The field seemed to extend infinitely in each direction, the only landmark being a tree in the distance. Bo clipped the lantern to his belt and took off at a brisk jog, determined to find out what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was fighting Bess in the ranch. _Did what happened to Bess happen to me too? What's going on here? _The large man wondered, finally able to see the tree clearly. He saw a figure slouched beneath the tree and took off at a run, doubling his speed when he recognized the shape.

"Ilia! Ilia my girl! Is that you?" He cried as he approached the tree.

'Ilia' raised her head and stared at him, a heart-shaped purple mask with piercing green eyes and yellow sclera covered her face, peering into his very soul. The creature had taken on the appearance of one of Bo's favourite memories, the day Ilia rode her first horse at age 8. The clothing was exactly the same, and he even recognized the grass stains on her clothes where she had fallen off several times. "Hi new friend!" It said, Ilia's voice leaving the creature, with the it's high pitched demonic voice layered underneath it. "I'm just borrowing you for a while, you are the strongest mortal I could find after all, and I have the best game planned!"

"You will take me back home this instant, and you will take this mask of my daughter's face!" the Mayor yelled, grabbing the edges of the mask and pulling with all his might. It refused to budge no matter how hard he pulled, as if it were part of her very face. "Why won't you... come... off!" He yelled at the creature.

"Daddy! Stop, Please!" The thing screamed in Ilia's voice, the father in Bo forcing him to stop. "You're hurting me!"

"No! You're not Ili-" He was cut off by strong arms grabbing him, almost as strong as he. Bo was at a loss for the arm's owners as he struggled, until he saw the strange triangle tattoo on it's left hand. The Mayor swallowed and turned, it was Link, exactly the same as the day the children had disappeared, only with a frightening orange mask over his face.

"Normally the other children don't like to play with me," said the creature wearing Ilia's skin. "But I asked really really nicely and they agreed!"

"What other children?" Bo roared, finally flinging the false Link over his shoulders, slamming him into the tree.

"Why, my other friends of course! Here they are now!" The creature pointed to the left, and sure enough, three more close friends of his appeared, each wearing an eerie mask. Cor Goron, Bo's old Sumo buddy, Renado the Kakariko Shaman, and Rusl, Bo's closest friend in Ordon village. The false Link also stood, his neck hanging at a sickening angle. It's hands reached up and put it back into position with a stomach-turning snap. "Let's play a game! Old friends, meet new friend! Let's play good guys versus bad guy, new friend, you can be bad guy!"

Bo stretched his neck muscles and settled into his familiar sumo stance. "Very well, I'll play your game, but you'll regret taking me from my home, from my family."

* * *

The jubilee had hit full swing, the massive marquee was filled to the brim and all nobles and invited guests sat at specially laid tables in the back, close to Midna's table. The other seats were not reserved, and stretched all the way back to the entrance. The massively long tables were stocked with the best food in the realm, including massive piles of Ordon Pumpkin bread courtesy of the head of the farmer's union, who sat beaming at the special guest table, bragging about the food he and his farmers had grown. Midna's table sat at the furthest end of the marquee, raised on a platform and ornately carved from oak. The same table had been used at every Jubilee since the banishment of the Twili, and it's age was apparent. Ancient scuff marks from princes that got too excited, small gouges from dropped knives, signs of varnishing and re-varnishing, but the table was as much a symbol as anything else. Midna remembered the first time she had been allowed at the table; she was but a child, and she remembered having to sit on several books just to see over the table. Her father, always a jolly man, had burst out laughing and Zant never let her forget it. Her reverie turned sour at the memory of her older brother. He had always been the favourite for the throne, until his thirst for power overwhelmed him. Her kind sibling, the one she always looked up to, became a genocidal tyrant. The Princess looked to her left to see Link scarfing down pumpkin bread, which returned the smile to her lips. "And who was it that looked ready to kill the head of the farmer's union not long ago?" she asked.

"Well, I may not approve, but I haven't had this in years!" the Ordonian said between mouthfuls. "Plus, someone's gotta keep their strength up in case of a certain cult making an appearance." He finished with a smile, yet it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Midna tutted and looked to her right, the head of the council, councilwoman Vantra, was sat there looking as dignified as ever. "Enjoying yourself, councilwoman?" Midna asked, hoping to get some more conversation out of the reserved Twili.

"This has got to be the biggest turnout of any jubilee in the history of the Royal Family, not even your father could have matched this." she turned to look at Midna. "I'm proud to have you as my sovereign."

"Thank you councilwoman." Midna replied, dipping her head in respect. As she continued her own meal, her eyes caught the family she had invited to the guest table. The seemed to be enjoying themselves, and the father was in the middle of what appeared to be a rousing conversation with several lesser nobles. The Princess smiled, knowing that despite the class differences, her people were still accepting of each other. The child caught her looking and began waving enthusiastically. Midna returned the wave and went back to her food.

As plates were cleared and the tables became less laden with food, Midna's final duty of the jubilee approached. The Princess stood and rapped her glass with a spoon several times, using magic to amplify the sound. The noise rang out like a clarion bell, causing everyone in the crowd to grow quiet and approach the pedestal where her table stood. "I would like to thank all of you for coming, especially those of you that have come from far away villages. The mark of a good sovereign is the goodwill of her people, and I would like to think I'm very successful." she took a breath before continuing. "I hope that I can retain it for many years to come, and that I can keep our land the glorious paradise it has become."

A loud boom rang out, shaking the marquee. Four figures warped in by the entrance, each wearing an outfit similar to Zant's and wearing replicas of his helmet. Each radiated with the foul magic of the usurper king. "Excuse me Princess," said the one at the head of the group, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "But it seems you are a terrible sovereign, as you don't have everyone's goodwill. And soon, you won't have anyone's!" The group raised their hands and a fair number of Twili exploded into shadow beasts with a bloodthirsty roar. The people scattered, and magic users warped themselves and those close to them away, but most of them had no escape. Link leapt over the table and shifted into wolf-form mid air, landing on a shadow beast and mauling it. The other beasts began ignoring the citizens and came after the bigger threat that was the massive wolf that now opposed them.

In the corner of her eye, Midna saw the four conjuring another spell. She warped in front of it as they fired, throwing up a shield at the last minute. The powerful attack pushed her spell to the limit, and cracks appeared across the pitch black shield. The princess shattered the shield, dispersing the energy throughout the room. "This is between you and me, not my people." She said, making a quick gesture and warping the remaining civilians out of harms way. This left Link enough space to fight the shadow beasts properly, and he tore into the monstrosities with renewed ferocity.

"Our people are willing to sacrifice themselves for a cause, princess. Why aren't yours willing to die for their princess?" came the cold reply. "Why do you allow your emotions to govern your life? Be it anger, or love."

"What does that even mean?!" She cried, firing shadow magic from her fingertips. All four raised their palms in unison and gathered it there.

"We mean it like this." he said, unshaken. "You allowed your hatred to lead you against Zant, but now you allow your love for the Hylian to guide you." they fired Midna's own magic towards the massive wolf, who was too busy finishing off the final shadow beasts to notice.

"Link! No!" Midna cried, warping herself into the magic's path. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground as the power struck her in the stomach.

The Ordonian had just killed the final beast when he heard the princess' scream. He turned to see her collapse. The beast growled and charged the four, only to be picked up mid air and slammed into one of the stone pillars that kept the marquee upright. His vision darkened as he watched the four approach Midna's unconscious form, and then he knew no more.


	8. Dreams of a Better Future

The false Cor Goron charged at Bo like a mad goat, only to be grabbed and hurled over the Mayor's shoulders and slam into the false Renado. The sickening snap of bone still turned his stomach, these creatures still wore the bodies of his closest friends and each wound still appeared on their skins. The false Link leapt at the mayor from the top of the tree, receiving a punch to the face for its trouble and collapsing to the grass. Bo brought his sandal down hard on the creature's neck as it tried to rise, severing the brainstem, at least temporarily. The aging sumo turned to face his last opponent, Rusl, who had obtained a sword since their last bout. It charged, swinging the blade with the same skill as the real Rusl. Bo shifted quickly and grabbed its sword arm, breaking it with the pressure and taking the sword from its limp grasp. The monster tried to scream with Rusl's voice, only to be cut off as Bo removed its head from its shoulders.

The competition felt like it had been going on for days, and every bout saw the sumo getting slower and tired. He had seen his friend's bodies broken in every single way, and every time the creature with Ilia's body floated above, laughing and just out of reach. "What's the matter new friend? Are you getting tired?" 'Ilia' called out in mock concern. "If you'd play the game properly and lose like a good bad guy, this could end!"

"What kind of good guy pulls a sword on an unarmed combatant? That's cheating." Bo yelled back, getting in the jabs he could. "I thought good guys were supposed to be honourable!" he tutted, as he would to a disobedient child.

"No!" The creature yelled back, sounding exactly like a small child that didn't get its way. "You're the bad guy, I can do what I want, it's in the rules!" 'Ilia' folded its arms. "And the rules say that you have to lose! Another round, lose this time and we can stop playing!"

The Ordonian hefted the sword as the other creatures got back up. He heard 'Renado' and 'Cor Goron's' bones snap back into place as they rose, 'Link' stood before grabbing its broken neck and twisting it back into place, then 'Rusl' stood and walked over to its head, popping it back into place as if it were a doll's head. _There's no stopping this monstrosity, and there's no way I can keep this up much longer._ Bo placed the sword through a loop on his belt. _If there's one thing I can still do, it's buy time to figure this out._ he called out to the creature that floated above. "Hey, you need me to lose a game? Why don't we play a different one, how about tag? You're it." with this, the mayor took off running, the creatures following a second later.

"Hey! Not fair!" 'Ilia' yelled, floating after him. "Come back here!" Bo paid it no attention and continued on as fast as his feet could take him. He ran for what seemed like hours through the endless plain, with no other landmarks coming into sight. Occasionally Bo saw flashes of his own past in the wind, Ilia's birth, the death of his wife, the day Link was found outside the village, even his own childhood. Even as he continued running, he knew it couldn't last forever, not at his age. He wished for his youth, and the great friends and memories that had carried him to this day. His steps slowed as his lungs burned for breath, and he could see the monsters tearing over the horizon. Bo readied his sword, noting that the weight seemed perfect. _How strange, I haven't had a sword like this since-_ his thoughts were interrupted by a loud whinny, and a familiar horse with chestnut hide came roaring out of nowhere, it's black mane billowing in the wind. It stopped beside the mayor, as if urging him to climb on.

"Thank you," the mayor said to the animal, climbing atop it and into the saddle. "Now go! Hyah!" the horse sped off, blowing the wind into the Ordonian's face. Flashes of Bo's past continued to show on the wind, his long life racing by, from childhood to the present day. His happiest and his saddest moments, yet Bo still could not decipher where he was.

"You have a horse now!?" cried the creature chasing him. "That is totally unfair, nobody's brought their past into here before! Stop cheating right now!"

_My past?_ thought Bo, finally peering down at the saddle of the horse he rode. Inscribed into it, as if by the tip of a blade were the words; 'Ordilia, beloved horse, dearly missed. May you forever roam the pastures of the next world'. "Ordilia? Is that you?" Bo asked, dumbstruck. The horse snorted an affirmative. "But, you were killed by bokoblins my first year as mayor. How is this possible?" As if on cue, the scenes of the Mayor's time with the horse were displayed upon the wind. From the time she was a foal tended to by the young Bo, to their long adventure in Hyrule, and finally her death to a bokoblin ambush in the Faron Woods. The final memory still burned him, the inattentiveness he had displayed had killed his oldest friend. The anger poured more fuel into Bo's veins, and he dug his heels into Ordilia's sides. "Come on old girl, let's give these monsters a run for their money." The horse seemed to agree, and poured on the speed.

As the monsters began gaining ground, moving at inhuman speeds, Bo reached into the saddlebags, searching for something, anything to stop them. All he found was his bow, one that he had never used during his adventures due to his inability to properly use it. _Well, it's better than nothing._ Thought the mayor as he reached for the quiver in the bag. "Keep us straight Ordilia, I'll try and slow them down!" Bo thought himself crazy for talking to the animal, but she seemed to understand well enough. Bo drew the string and fired an arrow at the creatures, it went wide, but it still managed to make them slow down a little. The second arrow, while it would have disgraced any actual marksman, struck true, hitting 'Renado' square in the chest. The others were forced to slow to avoid the body, and it stood up again several seconds later, but it was something. The arrows continued to fly, scoring the occasional hit, but slowing the creatures down. Every hit cost them distance, but keeping pace with the mortal would allow them to win eventually, even with his horse. Without an actual sun, time was difficult to keep track of, but it seemed as if hours had passed of this cat and mouse game, and before long, Bo had run out of arrows. Seeing this, the creatures poured on the speed, catching up once again. The distance the mayor had gained was slowly shrinking. "Please, Ordilia, please go faster." he whispered to the horse, ignorant of the consequences of losing the 'game' and unwilling to find out.

The horse seemed willing as ever, and found one last reserve of speed, matching the pace of the approaching monsters. The memories on the wind seemed to be approaching a single point, a point during Bo's adventures in Hyrule. He saw images of Rusl, a young swordsman barely past manhood, Cor Goron, the hotheaded Goron Sumo, and Renado, the shaman in training, and one other, someone he had not tried to think about in many years. Bo felt Ordilia slowing down, and he couldn't change her mind no matter what he did. "Come on Ordilia! They're going to catch us!" he cried, trying to spur her on.

"No, they won't." Came a voice, young and confident. Bo looked on in amazement as Rusl, Cor Goron, and Renado walked out from the wind. The three were as young as Bo remembered from his travels, and he ran to meet them as he dismounted. "It's been a long time, Bo." continued Renado, the dark-skinned shaman drawing his signature weapon, a curved Gerudo sword.

"What's going on here?" The mayor asked, "First Ordilia shows up to save me from those monsters, now you do!"

"For such a strong fighter, you sure are stupid, Bo." Cor Goron said, the powerful Goron standing straight for the first time in years, his jet black hair restored. "This is your mind fighting back against that invader over there." he said, pointing at the rapidly approaching creatures.

Rusl nodded. "And we're the last line of defence. We've been helping you all along old friend, from the lantern to that sword on your belt right now."

Bo drew the blade and inspected it fully. It was an Ordonian blade, inlaid with goat horns and the hilt wrapped in leather, but it was the inscription on the blade that truly marked it out. Written in old Hylian were the words; 'Heroes may die, but their legends never do.' It was the blade that Bo's father had forged for him before his adventure started, the inscription taken from an old storybook from Bo's childhood. It had been the best blade Bo had ever owned, and it could never be replaced when it had to be retired. The reverie was broken when the creatures finally caught up with them.

"A horse, and a team!?" 'Ilia' exclaimed. "You are so cheating! You are the worst bad guy ever! Get them!"

As if his adventures had been merely the day before, Bo got into formation with his comrades, and they followed suit. If this creature wanted his mind, Bo would make sure that it didn't get it easily. "We make our final stand here boys. Just like old times."

"We'll hold them off as long as we can Bo, but we've got one more to come."

"Who?" Bo asked, unfortunately, no answer came, as the creatures went on the attack.

* * *

The Twilight Palace had always been a safe haven for Midna and Zant, and as they walked through the halls towards breakfast, a strange aura seemed to radiate off if the Princess' older brother.

"Midna," he had asked, "How do you think a ruler should lead his people?" He had stopped mid-stride and looked at her, the question seeming to bounce around his mind.

"What do you mean, brother?" she had replied, "Is our father's method not successful? The people love him, and we are at peace."

"Yes, peace, but don't you want more?" was his rebuttal, an unfamiliar light dancing in his eyes. "We have been trapped in this realm for generations, mere shadows to those in the realm of light, all because the cursed Light Goddesses denied us their holy power! We were, and still are, the most powerful sorcerers in the land. Do we not deserve dominion over the lesser races? I tire of watching them bask in the dying light through windows in our neverchanging sky."

"But what's wrong with our realm? We have no conflict, and we want for nothing!" Midna asked, the naivete of her childhood blinding her to the future ramifications of Zant's question.

"foolish child, you could never lead our people..." the older Twili muttered as he walked onwards, leaving the young Midna alone with a confused expression on her face.

The memory shifted, and Midna stood before her father that night, a rather jolly old man, with laugh lines creasing a great deal of his face. The King wore more of the shadows worn by the majority of the populace in lieu of the rich shadowsilks that the nobles enjoyed, a point that had annoyed the vain Prince Zant to no end, who had always adorned his entire body with the cloth, with much excess. "Midna my dear, you seemed rather uneasy this morning. What troubles you, my girl?" The regent had said looking down from his chair, a smile lighting up his aged face.

The young girl played with her clothing for several moments before she spoke. "How do you think a sovereign should rule his people?"

A laugh escaped the King before he spoke. "and what brings this on?" his face set into a frown as he reached a realization. "It was Zant that brought this up, wasn't it?" he sighed as Midna nodded an affirmative. "I feared this. Do not worry my daughter, your brother will come around."

"But how should a ruler lead?" repeated the Princess, genuinely curious, her concerns temporarily allayed.

The King laughed again and lifted his daughter onto his knee. "A true King is one that rules his, or her, people fairly, and takes their wants and needs into account. A king that only seeks power for himself, and sees his subjects as servants is destined to fail." He lifted Midna onto his shoulders. "Now, it's time a certain Princess got to bed, eh?" he said as he stood, taking Midna to her room.

The rest of Midna's childhood passed before her eyes, small indications of her brother's betrayal that she missed at the time becoming clear. Strange absences, irregular sleeping patterns, and this one group of people that stayed very close to the prince whenever he was free. The group had hung on his every word, and Midna knew deep down that they had had a hand in Zant's rise to power, his most trusted advisors, and likely his first shadow beasts. The Princess cursed herself for not noticing earlier, it hadn't been until the last minute that her brother's power-lust had become obvious, the day that her father had called her into his throne room.

Midna, now a young woman, attractive and quick-witted, had entered the throne room. Empty for the first time since she had first seen it. Buried in the heart of the palace, the old throne room looked like the saferoom of a mad dictator. Completely at odds with her father's ideology, the same room that Zant would rule from, and would eventually be killed in. Her father sat on his throne, the once jolly man appeared on the brink of death. She bowed respectfully and stood before him. He smiled at the sight of his daughter, or at least tried to, his eyes betrayed the pain that wracked his body.

"Midna." he croaked, the smile remaining on his face. "I have not got long for this world. Whatever ails me cannot be cured with our people's medicine, and this must be done now."

"What, father? What do you need of me?" The Princess asked, unsure of how to proceed.

"I've been watching you, and your brother, for a long time now." he coughed violently. "And now it is time for me to choose my heir. Your brother has become too obsessed with the powers that got us banished from the world of light. His method of rulership can only lead to ruin. Remember what I told you, all those years ago? You would be an excellent Twilight Princess. I've watched you grow up into a fair and just woman, one that cares for her people. With this in mind, I have made my decision. You will lead our people into a new era."

A loud scream Midna recognized as Zant's rang out from the door, she turned to run after him, but the King stopped her. "Wait, Midna. Let him go. I will not have my children fighting, he will accept you as his Princess, or he will have to face the Twili people."

"I hope you are right father." Replied Midna, doubtful.

The vision shifted again, to Midna's most hated memory, the day of Zant's betrayal. Her father lay in his coffin, having died the day before, succumbing to his ailment. Midna had asked where Zant had disappeared to, but no definite answer came. Nobody had seen the prince since a few days before, with no notice before he left. The priest stood at the head of the coffin and began his eulogy. As he spoke, the mourners stood stock still, all noblemen with close ties to the king. Midna couldn't remember the contents of the eulogy; she had never been very devout, but midway through the reading, the doors had blown open and Zant entered, flanked by two horrendous creatures and wearing the strange helmet he had taken a fondness towards. Midna recognized the monsters as Twili, and her stomach turned. She fled as they attacked, transforming their victims. Honourable, kind men and women became bloodthirsty monsters, people Midna had known her entire life twisted and mutated before her eyes. Trying not to vomit, she fled for the balcony. She came to the edge and stopped, unable to remove the images from her mind.

"Isn't it wonderful, my dear sister?" came a voice from behind her. Whirling, Midna came face to face with Zant, who approached slowly. "Soon, my rightful dominion will come under the power of my new god, and then I will take what the goddesses stole from our ancestors."

"Zant, please, no!" She pleaded, "Father would not want this."

"The old fool was so short sighted! We have all this power, and nobody can stop us! I merely hastened my succession!" the usurper yelled.

"You won't get away with this, Zant. The people will not allow it!"

He laughed maniacally and gestured over the balcony. "Don't you see? They don't have a choice."

Midna followed his arm, and saw every Twili's nightmare come true. "No!" she yelled, "The Sols!"

Another cackle echoed from the prince. "Exactly. Without their light, nobody can resist my magic. All of them will become my subjects. But the life of a shadow beast is too merciful for you, princess. Let's make you as small and powerless as you truly are." Strange magic swelled around Zant and Midna felt her form contracting, shrinking and deforming. She used the last of her magic to warp away, towards the mirror of Twilight.

The Princess' memory shifted once more, into something that she did not recognize. She stood in a dark room, her bare feet feeling the cold metal of the floor below. She continued walking until she reached metal bars, and beyond she could make out very little. The princess pounded on the bars, but they did not give, not even growing warm when she blasted it with magic. She continued firing away until she grew close to exhaustion. She fell to her knees and felt tears in her eyes. _How could I have not seen it?_ she thought to herself, reviewing everything she had just seen. _I should have seen Zant's betrayal coming for years, and how could I have been stupid enough to think he'd done it alone? I've lost my rulership again, and the man I love may well be dead!_

"Don't be too sure, my daughter." came a familiar voice, one Midna never thought she would hear again. The King, her father, stood before her exactly as she remembered him from her childhood. His red cloak was swathed around his shoulders, the crown resting on his head, and his red beard framing the laugh lines on his face. "Even now our people have not forsaken you. And you know that your Hylian wouldn't let something as simple as a cult stop him."

"Father. You died five years ago, what are you doing here?" Midna asked, "Have I gone mad?"

"Well, either I'm a spirit sent to help you in a time of need, or I'm a hallucination used by your mind to deal with the stress while you're unconscious." He shrugged, her father's usual flippance bringing a small smile to the Princess' lips. "Either way, you know that you can get through this. These people cannot topple your rulership, even with you held captive. Now, wake up and face them. Give them nothing, my strong little girl. My Twilight Princess."

* * *

Link awoke in a familiar forest, one that he found hard to make his way through. No matter where he ran the forest seemed unending. It wasn't long before he reached the exact spot he had started at. Seeking to make use of it's enhanced senses, the Ordonian shifted into his Wolf form and was assailed by all kinds of conflictng scents. He chose one and took off after it, following until he reached a strange sight. A small blue fairy, a forest fairy, floated before him. Common knowlege held that forest faries had disappeared along with the Kokiri not long after the death of the last Great Deku Tree, relocated to deeper in the forest, or totally extinct without their father.

It fluttered about and took off into the wood. Left without much choice, Link bounded after it, following it's every twist and turn throughout the enigmatic forest. Between the trees he could see figures in green at varying ages, his ancestors, watching him from the beyond. All the past Heroes of Courage. It wasn't long before he entered a clearing, another green-clad figure standing in the centre. He watched the wolf intently as Link changed back into human form. "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Twilight." the figure said, raising his head and revealing a missing eye. "This is where we go when we die. Welcome to the Lost Woods, the Hero of Courage's link to the real world."

"So, I'm dead?" Link asked, dumbstruck at all the figures hiding in the trees. "How many of us are there?"

"Hundreds. All of them heroes of the past. Some famous, some unknown. Even from before the founding of Hyrule, when our people lived in the sky." The fairy fluttered down to sit on the Hero's Shade's shoulder. "We are an ancient bloodline, forever protecting our civilisation. I was known as the Hero of Time. And no, your adventure isn't finished, my grandson."

"Zant's cult." Was all Link said.

"Exactly. And it would seem that my adventure isn't either. Zant's cult has come together with a villain of mine, one that was not erased when time was altered. Majora."

"Majora?"

"Majora terrorized a land by the name of Termina not long after my adventure. He acted much like a child, but his 'pranks' carried deadly consequences. Including setting the moon on a collision course with the land. When I left Termina, he was still sealed in a mask entrusted to a man with experience with artefacts of power, but now Majora has broken free of his prison and desecrated my tomb with the help of the cult."

"So what does this mean?"

"I will accompany you into the realm of the living once more. There I will guide you against Majora and we will save your Princess and her people from the vile cultists that revel in Ganon's power."

Link gasped awake in the Twilight Palace, scaring the royal physician. In the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar spectre appear.


	9. An Ordonians Promise

Link awoke to see several members of the Palace staff gathered around his bed. Flashes of the Jubilee returned to him as he recalled the events of the previous day. The parade, the feast, the cultists, _The cultists._ The Ordonian scowled to himself. _I underestimated them, and it may have cost us everything._

"Where is the princess?" he asked the closest Twili, an assistant for the royal physician.

"Gone, your Lordship." She said quickly, "The people that attacked the Jubilee took her captive and left you for dead."

"Yes, but _where_ did they go?" he all but growled.

"No need to get all hostile, your Lordship." came a voice from the doorway. Zra Ilin walked in, wearing runed armour and a black sword hanging from her hip.

"Lady Zra. How did you get here so quickly? What of Shadule Village?" came the Hylian's reply.

"Well, when the same cultists that attacked my village show up at the Jubilee of the Twilight Princess, there's a good chance of pleas for help and Palace sorcerers appearing on your doorstep." she sat down in a chair opposite the bed. "The cult has been routed from Shadule, but we believe that they have a base of operations nearby. That would explain how they had so many members ready to fight and occupy my town without alerting any of the other parts of the realm."

"That would make sense," said Link's new spectral travel companion, the Hero of Time. "I've been unable to sense my artefact anywhere near the capital. An outlying town would be the perfect place to hide it."

"Zra. Have you seen any cultists with Lightworld artefacts?" the Hero asked.

"No, but that would explain how they gained so much traction so quickly. Captured light magic would give their cause credit."

"Well," Link replied, rising and groaning from the pain in his torso. "Shadule seems like a good enough place to start as any. I promised that I'd help you secure your village, taking down their base personally would fit that bill."

"Sir!" yelled a flustered nurse. "You shouldn't even be awake right now, let alone walking! They could easily have shattered your spine at the Jubilee had you not been in your lupine form!"

"We have a saying in Ordon." He said, climbing out of the bed and moving to his clothes. "When a goat knocks you over, don't stay on the ground to get trampled."

Link continued dressing as the Nurse continued ranting and raving. Zra remained in her seat, quiet, seeming to appraise the hero as he dressed, taking note of the numerous scars that adorned his body. Each one a bookmark in the story of his adventure with Midna. He donned his hat before turning to the Nurse, cutting her off mid-rant. "And this cult is one goat I am determined to break."

"Well said. Now let's go while the day is young." This from Zra, who stood and walked out the door, pushing the nurse away.

The throne room was the same as always, save for one thing. The usually welcoming atmosphere that filled the room had been replaced by a sombre one that pervaded the entirety of the castle. Councilwoman Vantra stood in the centre, looking up at the tapestries that adorned the walls. "Well, it seems you're up and awake, Lord-Regent." she said without turning to face them.

"Lord-Regent?" Link asked, befuddled. "What do you mean, I thought power was given to the High-Councillor when the sovereign was unable to rule."

"It is, but your Midna had a lot of faith in you, Link." Vantra turned with a soft smile. "She decreed that if she was ever unable to rule, be it sickness or death, you would rule in her place."

"By the goddesses. I had no idea."

"She intended for you to never find out until you had no choice in the matter. She knew how much you worry." Link could see wetness forming in her eyes.

"Don't talk about her in the past tense." The hero said, resolute. "She's still alive, and I will bring her back, even if I have to fight the goddesses themselves. I'm going to storm the cultist stronghold and bring our Princess back, until then Vantra, you're in charge"

"Thank you, Lord-Regent." She wiped at her eyes. "I should have listened to you earlier. I didn't believe in you because of your origins, but you're the best Twili I've ever met." She left without another word, looking considerably more at ease than when the two had walked in.

"She's right you know," Zra said. "Midna's damned lucky to have a man like you at her side."

"Is that why you were checking me out earlier?" Link said with a playful smile.

Zra gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Hey I can't help but be jealous of our Princess, she lucked out when she found you. Meanwhile I'm an ex-city guard married to a politician."

The Ordonian rose an eyebrow. "Really? You were a guard?"

She nodded. "Was for almost half a decade when I met my husband. He was very persistent with his attempts to woo me. It was years before I took him up on it. He became Governor of Shadule a year after that, and I retired to play the part of Governor's Wife."

"Was it worth hanging up your sword?"

"It was worth everything I gave up, including my pension. I love him, and it destroyed me when those bastard cultists took him." her hand clenched over the hilt of her sword. "I have you to thank for returning my edge."

"And he still hasn't been found?"

She shook her head. "No, but I won't give up on him. He's not a warrior like us, but he's stubborn as one of those Goat-things."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure everyone gets out of this alive." Link looked up at the tapestry that now dominated the wall, the one made for the Jubilee. "That's a promise, something an Ordonian never breaks."

* * *

Bo rammed his sword into 'Rusl's' face, before lashing out with his off-hand arm and sending the swordsman flying backwards. Cor Goron Sumo wrestled his counterpart to the ground, snapping its neck. Renado and his double were dueling with the elements themselves, rocks lifting themselves from the ground and smashing into each other. Rusl fought 'Link', who had been given a sword by 'Ilia'. Blade clashed against blade, the two young swordsmen bouncing off of each other. They seemed well matched until 'Link' overreached and Rusl severed its sword arm and stabbed it through the chest. The wind blew at 'Renado', blowing small rocks into its eyes, blinding it so the Shaman could crush it with a massive stone.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Bo cried, watching as the creatures put themselves back together.

"We won't have to." Rusl said, holding onto his shoulder, a deep laceration across it. "There is one memory locked away in your head, the strongest one you've ever experienced. All she needs is for you to remember!"

"Who!? Who am I supposed to remember!?" Bo yelled, parrying a blow from the fake Rusl.

"The person you cared about the most, and the one who hurt you the most. So much that you locked her away all these years. We need Sa-" Rusl's yell became a strangled and bloody cough. The swordsman looked down as a sword blossomed from his chest, spearing him through his lungs and heart. The blade withdrew as Rusl's memory fell, his blood seeping into the spring grass of the meadow. 'Link' stood there, bloodied sword in hand, expression hidden by the demonic mask on its face. Bo roared in anger and went on the offensive. His blade rang out against the creature's multiple times, driving the monster to the ground, snapping the blade with a single downward stroke, and following the movement into its own chest. 'Link' fell still for what seemed like the hundredth time, and Bo let out a monstrous roar of righteous fury. He ran for his comrades, who fought their counterparts in tandem. Renado's power over the stones of the earth, and Cor Goron's great strength combined with the years of training and skill both men had gained throughout the years had put them at a slight advantage for almost the entirety of the competition, but the creatures were slowly learning how to control the power of their forms, and exhaustion began to slow the defenders. Such was their exhaustion that they didn't hear 'Rusl' sneak up behind them until it was almost too late. The Mayor yelled a warning and dove for the creature, taking its legs off at the knees. 'Rusl's' momentum managed to carry him far enough to land on Cor Goron's back, driving his blade into the thick plates. Renado tried to dislodge the creature, but was crushed as the false Cor rolled into him at high speed, crushing his spine beneath his great weight. Bo scrambled up to assist his remaining colleague, but was too late. 'Rusl's' blade had penetrated the Goron's thick plating and struck something vital. He screamed in pain and went crashing to the ground, crushing his hanger-on beneath his weight. As the two remaining doppelgangers advanced on the exhausted sumo, he backed up slowly. _There's no way out here. I'm going to die here. Alone._ His mind flashed back to a happier time, when he met the woman that would give birth to his beautiful daughter.

_Bo remembered the time they sat in Kakariko Village, watching the sunset from the top of the ridge atop the sacred spring. He remembered everything about her for the first time in years. Her hair smelled of strawberries, a scent rarely found in Ordon, he remembered how great of a show she was, he remembered how close they had grown during his adventure. He remembered asking her to come back to Ordon with him, and he remembered when he had asked her to marry him. "I'll protect you forever," He had said, "Through thick and thin, I'll be there for you. I promise. And an Ordonian never breaks a Promise." She had accepted his proposal, and they were married the next week in the centre of town. And her name was... Sara._

He smiled at the memory, at all of the happiness she had brought him. _I can do this_ He thought. _I can do this for her._ He settled back into a fighting stance and was ready to fight and die for his mind, when an arrow came whizzing overhead and struck 'Cor Goron' in the eye, through the mask. 'Renado' looked surprised before another arrow blossomed in his heart. A hooded figure in a green robe rode up on Ordilia, Bo's Bow drawn and already with another arrow nocked. She pushed back her hood to reveal Sara's fiery red hair, which she then pushed out of her eyes, just like he remembered.

"What took you so long, love?" She said, the same old warm smile on her mouth. It wasn't long before 'Ilia' reappeared.

"Another one?!" it exclaimed, "Stop resisting me! The skull kid never gave me this much trouble! Stupid mortals, give up!" It began making arcane gestures to resurrect the other creatures again when an arrow struck it in the shoulder.

"Nice shot." Bo said. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that."

"I've been in your head for the last twenty-one years. I think I do." She said, nocking another arrow.

She fired, but 'Ilia' managed to dodge this time. "Hey! Stop it! You're not supposed to attack me! But if you want to change up the rules, I can show you the true power of Majora!"

"Ah, so I finally have a name from you, you little demon!" Bo yelled. "Now come down and face me like a man!"

With his wife at his side for the first time since Ilia's birth, Bo stood ready as Majora shifted and convulsed into his true form. Ready for anything.

Meanwhile, in Ordon Village, Cor Goron had just arrived with Renado, the Goron rolling along aside the Shaman's horse. Rusl awaited them and shook both their hands. "Thanks for coming on short notice." The swordsman said. "Bo's getting worse. Whatever's got him in it's clutches has got one hell of a fight on its hands, but he can't hold out forever."

"We're here for him Rusl, the three of us, like the old days." Renado replied. "I'm sure with my shamanic powers and Cor's knowledge of the mineral cures of our world, we can cure him."

Cor was panting a little. "Yeah, we can do this. Is it just me or did Ordon get farther away from Death Mountain when I wasn't looking?" He added. Obviously tired from the long journey.

Rusl's smile grew larger. "Come on old man, Bo's in his house, I'm sure he still has some Goron-sized chairs."

* * *

Midna awoke in a stark black room, very reminiscent of Zant's taste in architecture. She was bound, not with shackles, but with dark magic that chilled her to her very soul. She could barely move her limbs, the electrical impulses from her brain traveled agonizingly slow down her nerves as she attempted to rise to her feet. After several failed attempts, the Princess instead opted for a sitting position. Looking around, she noted that she was in an inner sanctum of some sort, artefacts standing on pedestals scattered around the chamber. Dominating the centre of the room was a raised dais with a massive throne atop it. Upon the throne sat the leader of the cult, turning over a small blue musical instrument in his hands. She glared daggers at him.

"Amazing, isn't it?" He finally spoke, holding up the instrument. "The magic of the light creatures is so... Fragile. But yet it is powerful, their spells focused into pure emotion, songs and tunes."

"What... Do you want with... Me?" Midna gasped, the words taking several seconds to make the journey from her brain to her mouth. "What... Does this... have to do..."

With the slow speed of her speech, the cultist found it easy to cut her off. "Ah, business as always. You see Princess, our god, the true god of Darkness, is simply waiting for us to bring him back. If we resurrect him, Zant, the true king, will be reborn and take the throne. All we need, is you. Our ritual requires the Assassin of our king, and the death of the blasphemer, your precious Link. With you captured and him dead, we simply need one more thing."

"Care... To tell me?" Was Midna's strained reply.

"Come now Princess, I may be a Zealot, but I'm not stupid." He gave an unsettling smile. "You'll find out soon enough."

"How did you... Get back. Zant sent... his best... with Ganon. You Should... Have burned." the Princess gasped.

"And that brings me to this item." he replied, holding up the instrument once more. "The Hylians call this an 'Ocarina'. This one specifically seems to have been blessed by the Goddesses. Under the tutelage of our new prophet, we stole this from the grave of an ancient hero and used it to return home. After much study, and use of our God's magic, we no longer need it to hop between realms." He placed it on the pedestal nearest the throne. "You are finished, Princess. Your Hylian cannot save you."

"He made... A Promise... He never breaks... Promises."

"You'll find the dead have trouble paying their debts." He said, giving her a dismissive wave. Midna's entire body started to go numb and she fell backwards. She fought the lack of sensation ferociously as it made it's way up through her nervous system, until it reached her brain, and she was unconscious once more.


	10. Hanging by a Thread

Link was in shock as he and Zra rode into Shadule. Everyone was on high alert; everyone that could fight was armed, and sentries lined the town walls. The tradesmen that hadn't been taken by the cultists went back to work, filling the smithys and other trade shops, outfitting those that remained. With most of the men gone, women had stepped up to the plate, all of them decked out in armour and practicing on training dummies. In the centre of town, a massive pyre burned, and piled upon it were bodies of cultists, shadow beasts, and the strange undead creatures Link had fought before.

Link whistled in surprise. "Tell me these weren't all hiding in your town?"

Zra laughed. "Nope, but they did come from Cultist patrols and attacks. They thought that taking most of our able-bodied citizens made us weak, so it took them a while to get the message."

"And have you found their base of operations?"

Zra shook her head. "No, but they always seem to know what we're doing. It is as though they have eyes everywhere."

"Then they must be close." The Ordonian replied, climbing off of his nightmare. Several Twili ran up to them, saluting as they arrived.

"Lord Link! Welcome back to Shadule. The town is back under our control."

"How's the fight been these past few days?" He asked.

"We've repelled an attack from holdouts, and managed to rescue several of our kidnapped citizens from camps to our south." The militiawoman brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Still no sign of the governor, I'm afraid."

Zra's hands tightened into fists. "They'll pay for taking him. I'll slay ten for every day they've kept him from me."

"Zra, keep a cool head, your people need a leader that can keep them on track." Link cautioned.

"You're right. But when I find those bastards, the gloves are off." She replied darkly.

* * *

Midna slowly awoke in the same place she had fallen unconscious. She knew better than to give herself away this time and kept her eyes shut, instead listening to her captors.

She heard soft boots padding away at the stone floor as a cultist walked in. "What is it, my son? What news of our wayward children?"

"My Lord, I am afraid that the Hylian still lives, and is searching for the false Princess. He will be upon us soon." Midna recognized the voice, she had heard it many times during her tenure as sovereign, but she could not recall its owner among the hundreds of Twili she had met every day, and she dared not open her eyes to check.

"Very well, if he searches for her, he will find her when we deem appropriate. His presence will only aid the ritual in the end; our Lord's resurrection calls for the blood of his enemies. What better sacrifice than the Hero of Courage?"

"None, my Lord."

The footsteps left the chamber and Midna's mind was racing at a thousand kilometres a minute. _It's a trap! Oh if only I could get a message to Link, he could destroy them immediately. We cannot let them resurrect Ganon!_

As she pondered a way to get the message out, Midna heard the Cultist Leader's harder boots clicking on the stone floor, walking to the opposite wall, where a large mural stood. Midna hadn't had a chance to get a good look at it, but she was sure it had Zant and Ganon upon it. "Oh Dark Lord, the one true god, Ganon. May the Prophet Majora hasten your return, and may our true king return under your watchful gaze!"

_Well. Good to know he's as crazy as he is bold_.

* * *

A table sat near the town centre, upon it was a complete map of the surrounding area of Shadule Province. Every outpost, town, village, and even the smallest floating island was marked upon it. Several areas were marked off with big red X's.

"Alright, so your soldiers haven't turned up anything regarding the location of the base?" Link asked, poring over the map.

"Nope, nothing. These X's represent camps, but the cultists in them wouldn't allow themselves to be captured." Zra replied.

"And these islands?" Link asked, pointing to several small islands off of the 'coast' of Shadule.

Zra shook her head. "None of them are big enough. And most of them are completely unstable. We need to update our maps every third week to account for their decay."

Link rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Zra, ever heard of digging below your enemy's foundation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there an island below this?"

Zra's eyes widened and she called over one of Shadule's few natural philosophers. An elderly balding Twili, his wizened eyes hidden behind half-moon glasses, approached.

"Ralan, those ground-quakes a few months back, could that have been another island coming up below us?" the Governess asked.

Ralan pushed his glasses up his nose and pondered for a few moments. "I believe it to be possible. However, according to certain more recent reports, no new landmasses appeared on Shadule following the last quake. I will say that it was slightly off schedule."

"What about below, did we check there?"

"No, certainly not. There was no need at the time. No natural movement in the void would cause an island outside our layer to affect us."

"Well, it seems we've found their base of operations." Link said. "It was damned crafty of them to disguise their movements as a groundquake."

"Well that's all well and good, but how do we get down there? We can't warp down if we don't know where it is."

"Got any rope?"

* * *

Princess Zelda strode into the 'Wonders of the Goddesses', a large lab dedicated to the sciences and the exploration of the vast mysteries of the realm, with single-minded purpose. Natural Philosophers darted from station, some carrying large maps, others handling powerful artefacts or minerals, and some just lugging tools around.

But her eyes passed over all this in disinterest. Her true goal lay at the far end of the lab, behind a massive sealed door. The Princess made her way into the sealed chamber to see the greatest minds of Hyrule experimenting with tiny pieces of glass, treating them with extreme caution, as if the shards would explode at any point. To any outside observer this would have seemed ridiculous, but the caution was well-advised. These small glass shards were all that remained of the Mirror of Twilight, and every effort had been made to try and discover how it had worked. Destroyed, the mirror was no threat, but every Hyrulian that saw the horrors brought forth by Zant and Ganon feared an artefact of its power falling into the wrong hands once more.

The Philosophers were so wrapped up in their research that none noticed their sovereign walk into the room. She approached the head researcher and tapped on his shoulder. Luckily, he had not been holding anything, or he likely would have dropped it if the surprise he displayed at her touch was any indication.

"Princess!" He gasped, catching his breath. "I apologize for my inattentiveness! I was entirely enthralled. This artefact is such an enigma."

"How so? What have you discovered?"

"We originally thought that it was merely the magic of the goddesses." He replied, picking up a large shard from the desk. "But do you see this inscription along the inner edge?"

"Is that... Sheikah?" The Princess asked, confusion growing in her voice.

"Yes. The dark magic of the Sheikah is somehow combined with the light magicks of the goddesses to stabilize the portal between the two realms, and neither can activate it. We even called in that old hermit woman that lives in the old Sheikah village. Impa, I believe her name is. So far the only thing we have found that could possibly eke out a response from the shards is some sort of resonating pattern, like a song or melody."

"And have you found the pattern?" Zelda asked, taking the shard from the researcher.

"It is proving difficult. None of the Hyrulian songs of power work, and we know too little of Sheikah magic to piece it together."

"Keep trying, and keep me notified." Zelda replied as she exited. Her walk back to the temporary Royal Domicile was plagued by worry. _I hope that Link was wrong about the troubles of the Twilight Realm,_ She thought, and before she could stop it, her mind added. _And if he's not, I hope it stays there._

* * *

Link and Zra shimmied down their ropes for what seemed like hours, hanging precariously over the void that made up a majority of the Twilight Realm. One slip up could have sent them falling into nothingness, lost forever. The featureless wall of Shadule's main 'continent', the edge of which was right outside Shadule Village's border, was the only sight the duo had as they moved down at an agonizingly slow pace. Eventually the wall gave way to the jagged underside of the continent, appearing for all intents and purposes to have been torn straight from an earthly foundation and cast into the void to float.

"Look! That must be their island!" Link called out. And sure enough, floating in the displaced 'wake' of Shadule's continent was a small island, barely big enough for the massive fortress that sat atop it.

"Well I'll be damned. It's floating in Shadule's wake. Taking that position would explain the quake a few months ago." The Governess shook her head. "But how are we going to get over there?"

"Well, lucky for us, the Zora make excellent grappling hooks, even if that temple was a pain in the ass." Link replied jokingly. He tightened his legs around the rope and pulled a Clawshot from his pack. Extending his right hand and readying the claw in his left, he called out to his companion. "Take my hand and let go of the rope when I say. This'll be tricky, but you have to trust me!"

Zra looked at the Lord-Regent as if he was mad. "Are you fucking crazy? You can't make this!"

"I can, trust me. Do it for your husband!" He implored, extending his hand even further.

Zra sighed and reached out her own hand, "If we fall, I am going to hunt you down in the afterlife, and I am going to make it hell, if we both aren't going there to start with."

"I'll meet you there." Link replied, taking her hand. He took careful aim with the Clawshot before yelling. "Let go now!" Both of them released the rope as the seemingly infinite chain fired from the Clawshot, grabbing hold of the edge of the island, then became taut. Link and Zra stopped falling and began zipping towards their goal. A long string of obscenities flowed from the Governess' mouth until they reached solid ground. Link swung her over the ledge onto the island, which she then grabbed hold of, seeming to try and hug the land as the Ordonian climbed up.

"I really hope this doesn't become a regular occurrence," She panted. "I hate not having the ground beneath my feet."

"Well, I don't see us having to go to the City in the Sky any time soon, so you should be fine." Link replied, drawing the Master Sword. "You ready?"

Zra drew her own blade, the runes on the pitch black blade glowing with magic. "Always."

The door was unguarded, and it seemed that the cult was planning to mobilize. As Zra and Link moved through the eerie fortress, they noticed that a lot of desks and rooms had been completely cleared out, as if their owners wanted to make sure nobody could follow them. There were no signs of life until they reached a massive chamber, similar to a chapel. Lines of pews ran up and down the room, and a massive statue of Ganon dominated the far wall. Busts of Zant, or at least his helmet, decorated the side wall.

"Misguided fools." Zra growled, swinging her blade at a bust, slicing apart Zant's marble head. As the stone shattered in pieces against the floor, loud and distorted roars sounded, and four shadow beasts dropped from the ceiling.

Link was ready in an instant, shield up and blade ready, while Zra held her blade in a sturdy two-handed grip, forgoing a shield for more powerful swings.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see a trap coming." The Ordonian said.

"What do you think? Take two each?" Zra asked as the combatants circled each other.

Link nodded and charged, the Governess at his side. Cutting down the middle, they separated the four beasts into more manageable pairs and went to work. One of the beasts brought a massive arm down, trying to crush the Hylian beneath its weight, only to lose it as the Master Sword cut an arc through the air, separating the appendage from its owner and causing it to crash into a pew to Link's right. He caught a blow from the other on his shield and countered by driving his blade deep into the monster's heart. Its partner wailed in pain, clutching the stump that used to house its arm. As the second fell still and dead, Link removed the Master Sword from its chest and leapt onto the other's back, laying deep lacerations into it as it tried to shake him off. Eventually the creature slowed as blood loss and shock overtook it, and it too collapsed and died.

Link looked over to check Zra's progress only to see that her own monsters were on their last legs. One of them literally, its right leg amputated at the knee and bleeding heavily. Using both hands, she plunged her blade into it's neck and twisted, wrenching the vile monster's head from its shoulders. The remaining one began to howl, and Link prepared himself for his own to rise from the dead, only for Zra to quickly flick her heavy sword and sever the beast's vocal chords, leaving it incapable of any noise whatsoever. It lumbered towards her only to have its head completely removed with another flick of the sword.

Link relaxed and whistled in admiration. "Well that's a clever idea. Stop them roaring altogether."

"You never tried that?" Zra asked, wiping her brow with her gauntlet.

"To be honest, never even crossed my mind." he said, sheathing his weapon. "Let's get moving, if this is the chapel, the prisons can't be far." Proceeding through the door on the other side of the Chapel, the duo came into another long hallway that seemed to go on forever, with doors at regular intervals. Choosing at random, Link opened one and came face to face with a veritable army of the Undead creatures from before. Slamming the door shut, Link turned to Zra. "I think we've found what they do to captives. Let's pick another door."

The second door was much easier to get through, they entered into another hallway, only this one was lined along the sides with three levels of cells. Each cell was filthy, but empty, not a soul in sight. Zra's hopes fell. "Do you think he was in that room back there? A drooling zombie?"

Link put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he's too high profile to be turned into a brain dead monster. They're probably keeping him at another location, maybe he's with Midna!"

For the first time in what seemed to be ages, the Hero of Time appeared before Link. _Took you long enough. We could have used your help_. The Ordonian thought at the spirit.

"I'm not exactly corporeal, you know." Came the spirit's reply. "And yes I can read your thoughts." The ancient hero walked over to the door on the opposite end of the prison block. "Follow me, I can sense my artefact. It is likely they plan on moving your princess soon; the magical barrier that shielded this place from me is weakening."

"Zra, follow me!" Link yelled as he took off after the spirit, the Hero of Time matching his speed as they sprinted through the labyrinthian fortress, meeting little resistance. They finally came to a large door, from which magic and a strange tune emanated.

* * *

Midna was on her feet, surrounded on all sides by cultists fully dressed as their infernal king, helmets and all. Whether the traitor with the familiar voice was among them, Midna could not tell. She was completely powerless, magic dampening manacles around her wrist attached to the cult leader by unbreakable chains. Warp magic began to encircle the group, leaking out into the room and saturating every surface with magic. A strange tune began to play from seemingly nowhere and Midna felt her legs become Twilit particles as she warped with them. Something was... different about this magic, it was no ordinary warp spell, and she had no idea where they were warping to. As her neck became particles she saw the door blow open, and saw Link staring at her in disbelief. She called his name as the last of her was teleported across the realm.


	11. Old Spells and Old Friends

The door before Link and Zra was ornate and sealed. The strange song continued to play from within, and Twili magic consistently leaked from underneath. The Ordonian gave it several kicks, but all he accomplished was a sore foot. The song picked up its pace and the magic came faster and faster from under the door, frustrating the Hero. "I did not come this far to be stopped by a damned door!" He yelled, holding up the back of his left hand, where the Triforce glowed from behind his glove. "I'd cover my eyes if I were you, Zra."

A bright golden light flowed from Link's hand, diving into the door and annihilating the dark magic that held it in place. The door blew off its hinges into the massive chamber, just in time for the duo to see Midna and her captors warp away. "Link!" he heard Midna yell, her red eyes locked with his as she faded away.

"No!" he yelled back, anger coursing through his veins. "Come back damnit!" He sank to his knees. "If only I'd been moments faster. I was so close..."

"Link..." Zra said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, they can't have gotten far."

"She's right, Link." The Hero of Time added, phasing back into existence near the dais in the centre of the room, "Well, other than the distance part."

"What do you mean? Where have they taken her?!" He yelled at the spirit before realizing he'd spoken aloud. He stood and turned to Zra. "And now I look crazy, don't I?"

Zra's eyes had become slightly wider. "Well, I did, but now there's a ghost that looks like you near the centre of the room. Care to introduce me?"

"You can see him?" The Ordonian asked.

"She can now. I can choose whether to be visible to certain people or not, I decided that this was better than you wasting time explaining." the Spirit smiled sardonically. "Greetings, Lady Zra Ilin. I am known as the Hero of Time, in life I saved Hyrule by imprisoning Ganon, the same Ganon that attacked your people, I'm afraid." his smile faded.

"So, what can we do?" Link asked, "and where did they take her?"

"Their spell took them to the realm of Light, voiding the need for the Mirror of Twilight altogether. I suspect Majora taught them how to do it, he always was a crafty one."

"Great, so we've lost them?" The Ordonian felt his spirits sink even further.

"Not quite." The spirit replied, reaching down to the object that sat on the throne that dominated the dais. "This is the Ocarina of Time, my greatest weapon. They used it to escape my tomb the first time, but they no longer need it to travel." The ancient hero turned the instrument over in hands, seeming to long for the days when he could play it. He walked over to Link and held it out to him, almost reverently. "You've earned this, a great weapon of our bloodline, and once more it will be used to stop evil."

"But how? I've never used anything but grass whistles!"

"Follow along, I will teach you the tune to send us to the realm of light. It is an ancient Sheikah song, used to focus their dark magic."

He pulled out a green ocarina, one that appeared aged, but well taken care of. The Spirit hesitated before putting it to his lips. A haunting nocturne flowed from the instrument, chilling, yet comforting at the same time, eerily similar to the one that had recently emanated from the room, but undistorted. He played several more times as Link memorized the notes.

"That was the Nocturne of Shadows, taught to me by Princess Zelda in a future that never was, and never should have been. It is a powerful warping song, able to transport the musician to places of shadow and back again. Its power was used to create the Mirror of Twilight, and it saved the cultists from my wrath."

Without a word, Link lifted the ancient instrument to his lips and began to play, his fingers dancing across the holes as the song rang from the small blue Ocarina. As he reached the end, dark magic began to emanate from the instrument, and it enveloped the two mortals, warping them out of the realm. "Don't struggle." The spirit warned, "This magic is stronger than anything you have come to know in this realm."

The magic was suffocating, and it took all Link had to not fight back. Darkness grew in his vision, he was blind and his heart raced like a frightened horse. The world seemed to grow darker and darker still, until the sun blazed in the sky above him, the light shining on the Ordonian for the first time in half a decade.

* * *

Midna felt the sun of the Light Realm on her skin, it was uncomfortable, unnatural, but she could weather it. In this realm, her captors would be weaker than in their home realm, she hoped. They trudged through an endless forest, manacles still clamped tightly over the Princess' wrists. The captured monarch looked around, trying to make sense of where they had taken her.

_So they really can escape the Twilight Realm. But where are we?_ she wondered to herself. _This looks sort of like the Grove that Link took that sword from, but it's much bigger. Was this entire forest just around it? Did we really not notice?_ From the corner of her eye, she saw a bright green creature or object quickly duck behind a bush. _It seems we have a tail. Hopefully they're here to help me and not them_. The hope brightened Midna's outlook a little, no matter how slim the chances were, even if it was just a curious Skull Kid, or some other forest creature.

* * *

Link and Zra appeared in the middle of Kokiri Village, or what was left of it. The entire place seemed to be rotting, the interference of the interlopers seeming to worsen the condition of the abandoned village. The only place that seemed to still be intact was the large treehouse on the western side of the village, which stood proudly above the decay.

Link caught his breath as the spirit appeared once more, sombrely looking around the village. "I grew up here..." the spirit trailed off, walking towards a large tree stump that had been carved into a small house. He wiped off some of the rot near the entrance, a name had been etched into the wall. Most of the lettering had eroded away, but an S was still visible at the beginning of the word. "I spent so much of my life trying to return, but I never got the chance to until I had died. My daughter had gone on her own adventures, and my wife was dead. But it was the Kokiri that claimed my body in the end." Link could have sworn he saw tears in the spirit's eyes. "And now an unbound Majora has destroyed all he could."

"So, I take it that treehouse over there was yours?" Link asked, looking at the preserved tomb.

The ancient hero nodded. "The Royal Sorcerers and the Kokiri Deku Shaman placed an enchantment on it, ensuring that no evil being could disturb my resting place, and that it would endure forever, a testament to my memory. Yet I am forgotten." He smiled sadly. "In life, I spent a lot of time oversleeping in that tree. Now it is where I sleep forever. It's almost poetic."

"Should we take a look?" Zra asked. "The cultists may have left something behind."

"Very well. But Lady Zra, I must ask that you do not touch anything. I know that light magic is toxic to your people, and I am unsure to what extent my tomb was protected.

"Fair enough."

They trio climbed the ladder, or at least Link and Zra did, the spirit just reappeared at the top, and entered the home turned tomb. In the centre, an open coffin dominated the space, an ancient skeleton dressed in clothing similar to Link's laying within. The spirit reached inside and pulled out a small sword, almost a dagger, and pocketed it.

"So, question." Zra piped up. "If you're a spirit, where do things you pick up go?"

"Into my bag. Why?" The Spirit answered.

"Well, you aren't really here. Aren't you just a manifestation of consciousness?"

The Spirit blinked. "I really don't understand where you're coming from. I'm dead, so what? Your Lord-Regent can turn into a massive wolf. Shouldn't you ask him where his clothes go?"

The Lord in question interrupted, holding up a bag. "Well, all I've found is this, and it seems to be full of masks." He pulled out a human mask, one with white hair and red face markings. "Hey is this a mask of you?" he laughed and began to move it towards his face.

"No, stop!" the spirit yelled, causing Link to almost drop the mask.

"Why? What's up with this mask?" he asked, confused.

"This is the Oni Mask, also known as the Fierce Deity. During my adventure to stop Majora, I collected many masks of power, some containing souls of other living creatures. At the end of my journey, I released all of those souls, except for one." He took the mask from Link's hands. "This one was too dangerous, and it is only to be used in an extreme emergency, got it? The spirit inside can destroy the mind of it's user if they aren't careful."

"Okay, I'll be careful. I won't use it unless the situation is beyond saving, okay?" The Ordonian reassured, taking the mask and placing it in an empty pouch of his bag.

"You had better hope the situation never requires the use of that mask." the spirit warned.

Link rooted around the small tomb for a few minutes and gathered what he could, there wasn't much, as a lot of it was rather archaic, but there were quite a few serviceable arrows and even a few rupees that the spirit allowed him to take. "Well what am I going to spend them on?" was his justification.

Link and Zra climbed down from the treehouse and turned to the spirit that rematerialized before them. "Well, there were no clues to their location in there." Zra began.

"And I can't contact Midna magically. They're still stifling her somehow." Link added.

The spirit seemed to sigh. "As much as I am going to hate doing this, there is one being that could help us. Only one problem, he's been dead for centuries. We need to awaken the Great Deku Tree."

"You mean that big dead tree over there?" Zra pointed, indicating a decrepit old tree, the remnants of a face on one side.

"That's him."

The trio approached, the Spirit remaining deadly quiet. Before them stood the gargantuan tree, gray and rotting. "Link." The spirit began. "This used to be the guardian of the forest. You went inside the corpse of another at the start of your journey. His spirit is powerful, and it still protects these woods. He will have seen where they took your friend. Manifesting him will bring his spirit great pain, so please talk quickly."

The spirit carefully placed a hand on the tree's bark, being as gentle as possible, before he threw his head up, a golden light emanating from his eyes and mouth. Suddenly the tree seemed to roar in pain before speaking in archaic Hylian.

"Link, my son! For what reason doth thou summon me from my eternal rest? This pain, 'tis like the wounds of a thousand battles!"

"I am sorry, Great Deku Tree." The Spirit's voice rang out, seeming to come from everywhere. "But we need your help."

"Great Deku Tree. We beseech you for aid, a great evil is rising once more in Hyrule. Several Twili recently arrived in these woods with a prisoner. We need to find them." Link called out to the tree.

"I see that thou hast brought company. A descendant I take it? O Hero tainted by the Twilight, I have seen your Princess. They tread a route to the south, but my woods end sooner that they used to. Much more than that I cannot tell. Only that my successor's corpse is behind them now."

"South?" Link's eyes widened. "They're going to Ordon!"

"Makes sense, didn't you say it's pretty out of the way?" Zra asked.

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree!" Link called out.

The Tree's spirit began to depart. "Bear this in mind, young one. Thou hast the taint of Twilight upon thy soul, the people of Hyrule will be loathe to trust thee. And for good reason."

When the spirit had completely disappeared, Link began to grind his teeth. "Tainted, am I? Well so long as I am the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, I say that he is wrong. How can he call me tainted when Hyrule has fallen into corruption and has needed to be saved by my bloodline more times than I can count? If anything's tainted, it's this damned realm." He turned and walked towards the entrance to the woods. "Come on Zra, Spirit, let's go save a Princess."

"Right behind you." The Governess replied, shouldering her greatsword.

They entered into the Lost Woods through a hollow tree and were struck by just how labyrinthian it was. It was just as twisting as it had been in Link's dream, and without a guide, he was just as lost. They pressed on anyway, passing the same trees and doubling back on themselves multiple times, even when the moved in a straight line. Link sighed in exasperation. "Any suggestions here, Spirit?" he asked. "We're not just going to power through this. You grew up here, can you lead us through?"

The Spirit shook his head. "I'm not a Kokiri. I only ever got through here because of Navi. We need something to guide us to a-" he was cut off as a tune flowed through the forest. The Ancient Hero looked as if he had just seen, well, a ghost. "Quick. Copy that tune on your Ocarina! Play it back!"

Link took out the Ocarina of Time, and with a little trial and error, managed to play back the melody, an upbeat piece. The original player took notice and continued to play, not stopping this time.

"Follow that tune, use it as your guide!" The Hero of Time said, following the tune himself, seeming to disregard his companions as he raced ahead, eager to discover this unknown musician. Link and Zra lost sight of the spirit several times, but each time he would reappear through the trees, paying them no heed.

Using the music to guide them, they got closer and closer to the tune, moving through the woods without doubling back on themselves once. The music acted like a beacon in the fog, clearing away the enchantment that protected the forest from intruders. Eventually they came to a place that Link recognized. "Is this the Sacred Grove?" he asked, looking around.

"Yes..." the spirit said quietly. "This was... a special place for a close friend of mine. Could it really be?" he trailed off and moved forward, Link and Zra at his heels. Eventually they came to a clearing in the overgrown grove, where the tune reverberated against the trees, acting like a natural ampitheatre. A small woman, a child really, sat on a log, playing the tune on a green Ocarina similar to the one the spirit played. She wore a green tunic and her hair was the same forest green colour.

The girl looked up, a dumbstruck look on her face. She stopped playing and walked over to Link, reaching up to touch his face. "Link? Is that you? But you've been dead for centuries..."

The Ordonian reached up and took her hand from his face. "I'm sorry, but I'm not him. I'm his descendant."

She appeared crestfallen. "Oh. I thought he'd come back to me. I come here every day in the hope that he'll be waiting..."

"I have been, Saria. I'm almost three hundred years late, but I made it." The spirit said, choosing to show himself to the Kokiri at last. He changed his appearance to that of a young boy, clad in a smaller version of Link's iconic green tunic and hat, and stepped forward.

Saria almost broke into tears. "Link! I thought I'd never see you again! I heard Navi went missing, and I was so worried. I- I left village soon after I heard you were trying to come back. In truth, I never stopped searching, even after your life would have ended naturally. I couldn't face the others, Mido, the Knowitalls, any of them. Even if all I found was your body."

The Spirit stepped forth and hugged her. "And I never stopped looking for you either, Saria. My life went by and I spent it searching for a way to get back through the woods. I had a wife and a daughter, oh how I wish you could have met her. Ordilia, I named her, and she reminded me so much of you."

"Even if it wasn't during your lifetime, I'm glad we could meet again." Saria cried into his shoulder.

"Me too. But hey, we can't all be immortal forest children, right?"

Saria smiled a little. "That we can't."

The Hero of Time extricated himself and produced the small sword from his bag. "I took this centuries ago, and I always wanted to return it. I can't think of a better Kokiri to take it."

"The Kokiri Sword?" Saria asked, holding it in her hands. "I can't. It's yours!"

"Please Saria. Set my spirit at ease. It wasn't mine to take."

After a moment's hesitation, she sighed, grasping it more firmly. "All right, Link. But only for you." she donned the sword, strapping the scabbard to her back.

The Ordonian Link, who had been silent the whole time, cleared his throat to talk. "Saria, I need your help. Several Twili, like my friend here," he pointed at Zra, "Came through here recently. With them they had a prisoner, tall woman, grayish-blue skin, red hair?"

"I remember them. I saw them yesterday, but they were moving fast. Headed towards Ordon Province, it looked like. I tailed them until the forest's edge." She said with a little bit of pride.

"Can you lead us to them?" Zra asked

"Of course."

The now-quartet set off in pursuit of their quarry, now back on track and with a guide that could lead them through the Lost Woods. But one thing stuck in Link's mind. He turned to the spirit. "Your daughter was Ordilia? As in, The Ordilia, founder of Ordon Province?"

"That's a long story. And one I'd rather not get into right now. I'd rather not bring up bad memories."


	12. Doubts

Saria led her new companions through the woods with ease. She had lived within them for centuries, seeing the world from a child's perspective for longer than most beings lived. The Kokiri knew every tree, every leaf, every monster that lived within; and it was here that she had waited for Link to return. Even though he was but a spirit now, she felt something that she had not felt for what seemed like an age. Happiness. The bounce had returned to her step, and the trees slowly fell away as they began to approach the edge of the forest. The Kokiri thought back to those they were now tracking, and the darkness that radiated from them. Each was touched by dark magic, penetrating deep into their very souls, but none moreso than the woman they kept imprisoned. Her heart was filled with this dark magic, as if it were part of the very fabric of her soul. The same dark magic radiated from the Twili woman that travelled with her now, and even from Link's own descendant, despite being tempered by the light within his soul, granted to him by the Triforce. The corruption showed on his face, and still Saria wondered why her Link would help people so touched by darkness. _Those touched by dark magic, surely they are evil. Aren't they?_ Questions were abound in Saria's head as they reached the end of the forest. Her companions walked past her as she stopped dead at the border. The Younger Link and Zra squinted at the light, as if they were unused to it's contact.

"Alright Saria. Know where they went next?" he asked.

She nodded, but stepped back into the cover of the forest. "I can't go any farther. The Great Deku said Kokiri cannot leave the woods, or we die." fear danced in her eyes.

"Saria. Please, come with us." the Spirit begged, still in his child form. "We can't do this without you."

"Link, I can't. It'll kill me." she practically trembled with terror.

"It won't. I swear." the spirit extended a hand. "Trust me."

"I. Can't. Do. It." she repeated slowly, her heart racing. "Don't make me do it."

"Saria. Please."

The Kokiri's mind moved at a thousand kilometres a minute as she considered what he was asking her to do. Scenarios played through her head, each one more gruesome than the last. Her heart stopping, or worse, exploding, her soul being torn from her and sent back into a tree, and millions more followed. Her heart pounded as she thought over the last four hundred years as she waited for her greatest friend to return, as Kokiri village withered and died without the Great Deku tree. She had waited all that time, and he was just about to leave on another adventure, maybe never to return. Without thinking, she took the spectre's hand, the translucent limb feeling surprisingly solid in her grip. The Kokiri took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and stepped forward; fully expecting death to strike her the moment her feet left the familiar woods. Instead she felt grass beneath the thin soles of her boots, and the winds of a plain on her face. She cracked an eye open cautiously. "Am I dead yet?" she asked, half serious.

"No. You're here on an adventure with me." The spirit pulled her into an embrace. "Well done."

"Alright. Saria, do you know where they went next?" the Twili-Link asked, eager to get back on track.

"I climbed a tree and watched them after they left the woods. They went that way!" she replied, pointing to a grown over path.

The Ordonian looked around, studying his environment. "Hmm. I've never been to this part of Hyrule field before, but if that's the castle over there," he said, pointing at the massive castle far in the distance. "Then that must be the old way into Ordon Province, before castle town moved further north about seventy years ago. It'll take longer to get through Faron Woods than normal, but it's manage-." He stopped and smelled the air. A surprised look grew on his face.

"Link, what is it?" Zra asked, curious.

"I have their scent." he replied, excited. "I have their scent! It's the perfume Midna wore during the Jubilee, it's faint but still there!"

Saria sniffed the air herself. She smelled nothing out of the ordinary.

"Everyone get ready to run. Saria, I want you to get on my back, you can't run as fast as we can."

She bristled. "Hey! Just because I'm shorter than you doesn't mean-" she was cut off as the Ordonian writhed and twisted, his bones reforming into those of a massive wolf, fur blooming from his skin and clothes as he transformed. It took all Saria had not to run screaming back into the forest, instead she settled for a terrified squeak.

"Still think you can keep up?" Zra asked with a laugh. "I barely can, and I've got much longer legs than you do, little lady."

"Wh... What's wrong with him?" she squeaked in reply.

"The Usurper King cursed him with the guise of a wolf, he's taken to using it to his advantage."

The great wolf walked over to the Kokiri and bowed his head, as if beckoning her to climb on. Grabbing hold of his fur and pulling herself aboard, Saria sighed. "Anything else I should know?"

"Other than the Lycanthropy? Nothing really." Zra smiled. "Now hold on tight."

Saria barely reasserted her grip as the massive Wolf took off like an arrow, pelting towards the path.

* * *

Midna sat in the Cultist's camp, her manacles chained to a massive metal stake driven deep into the ground. They had given her shade in case of rain, but little else. Despite their discomfort with the bright sun of the light realm, the Twili were still a diurnal species, much like the Hylians they were still closely related to. As such, the cultists only moved during the day, resting at night. They had spent much of the day hurrying her along, rarely stopping for food, eager to put distance between them and the forest. Now, deep in Faron Woods, in an area Midna had not seen during her adventure with Link, they sat around the campfire discussing their plans. Much of it was inaudible, as they kept their voices low, but she did pick up one word. Sacrifice.

The Princess in turn made her own plans, eager to show the cultists the true power of the Twilight Princess, all she needed was a break in the spells that inhibited her magic. Then she would make them pay, obliterate them if needed. A loud howl rang out through the woods. The cultists dropped everything and began searching the area. They knew that howl, every Twili did, and all knew that it was the howl of Lord Link of Hyrule, protector of the Princess. The Cultist that guarded Midna seemed the most scared, reasonable, as he stood near the Ordonian's goal.

"You're right to be afraid you know." she whispered at him maliciously. "I would simply obliterate you with magic. But Link, he'd take his time, and if he were in wolf form, maybe he'd let his composure slip into the savage, just once." She chuckled a little.

The terrified cultist yelled for her to be quiet and slapped her across the cheek with the back of his hand before going back to scanning the brush. Midna rubbed her cheek and marvelled at the increased terror in her jailor's eyes. _Well, glad to know some of them still value their lives. Maybe I can use this to my advantage._

* * *

Link climbed down from the large rock he had been on, and transformed into his human form, cricking his neck as he sat by the fire. "They're still a decent distance ahead, hopefully we can catch up to them before they cause more damage than they already have."

"Any chance you know what they want from Ordon?" Zra asked, lifting her rabbit on a spit from the fire and inspecting it. "You said it was just a farming town."

"That's the thing, it is. What could they possibly need from it?"

Saria sat chewing on her own food for a minute before she spoke up. "Maybe they already have an ally there?"

"She may have a point." the Spirit finally said. "I can't sense Majora's presence since he left his mask. It would make sense that he'd need a host, and Ordon's the closest village."

"Okay, so they're going to find this Majora, what next?" Link asked, still trying to put the pieces together.

"They plan on bringing Ganon back from the dead, so they need a proper ritual. My guess is that Majora knows such a ritual, and will teach it to them before they leave."

"So we're on another deadline. Perfect." The Ordonian grabbed his own food from its spit. "And after that?"

"I do not know."

Saria stood and walked away from the fire, her roasted rabbit chewed almost down to the bones. At the edge of the firelight, she looked into the darkness of Faron woods, the trees similar, yet so different to the trees she knew, much like the Ordonian she had decided to travel with. He was so very similar to the man she had known those four hundred years ago, but the differences were so glaring. The Darkness of Twilight showed on his face, and it's evil magic flowed in his veins, yet Link, her Link, had broken the very chains of death to help him rescue a being that embodied such an evil power. Even worse, everything she had known was gone, first the Great Deku Tree, then the Kokiri, then the Village. Now she was even outside the woods. Saria felt death surrounding her at every moment, as if she were about to keel over at any moment surrounded on all sides by foreign trees. _Is it nerves? Or am I really cursed to die now that I've left the woods?_

Saria heard heavily armoured footsteps behind her, she turned to see Zra approach and sit down next to her. "So kid. What's up? You alright?" came the Twili's question.

The Kokiri sighed. "I've lived for longer than you've been alive, I'm probably old enough to be your great-great-great grandmother, but still I am surprised."

Zra raised an eyebrow. "What by?"

"So much of my world has been flipped on its head. For one, I've been outside the forest for hours, and yet here I am, still alive. Next yo-" she caught herself, not willing to reveal her inner doubts. "You and the other Link, the living one. You're so... Different, to the people of this realm." _And you're so touched by evil magic. I can't trust people so tainted by darkness._ she added in her head.

Zra placed an arm around her shoulders, it was rough, yet tender. Like a mother consoling her child. "It's alright Saria. Link and I are just here to stop the Cultists. We mean no harm to you or your people. We'll protect this land and everyone in it with our lives. I promise you this."

"Thank you Zra." Saria said, comforted by the warmness from the dark woman. _But is it sincere?_ the niggling voice in her head asked.

* * *

Bo mumbled in his sleep, occasionally thrashing and yelling, calling out a multitude of names. Ilia's, Rusl, Cor Goron, Renado, Link, even a name none in the village had heard him say for two decades; Sara, Ilia's mother. Bo's daughter sat at his bedside alongside Rusl and Cor as Renado performed Shamanic rituals to try and determine the source of his friend's distress. He turned to the assembled and shook his head. "I don't know what to make of it." he said. "It truly is as if he were possessed by a demon, or a spirit of some kind."

As those final words sunk in, Ilia couldn't help but miss Link. The determined Hylian would have said something at this point, a defiant promise to stop whatever threatened her father, and ride off into the back of beyond to find one item that would solve their problems. He was good at that, he never knew when to quit. Ilia on the other hand, despite her take charge exteriour, was at a complete loss for what to say, let alone do.

"But can you fix it?" Cor asked, concern showed in the ancient Goron's eyes.

"I need to consult my books, nothing I know can help him now." he said as he left the room.

Rusl stood and placed a hand on Bo's shoulder. "Stay strong old friend. We'll get you out of this somehow." he turned to leave. "I need to get back, Uli'll kill me if I leave her all alone with the kid again."

Cor also stood. "I should go help Renado. Nobody knows more about the magic of the earth than Gorons."

As she was left alone, Ilia placed her hand on her father's forehead. "Father, stay strong. We'll figure this out. Please just hold on."

Bo had always been a strong man, a protector and mentor to Ilia her entire life. The more she thought of it, the more she couldn't help but notice that he and Link were so very alike. Adventurers that went out of their way to help others, saving her life on many different occasions. Ilia felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't bear to lose another person so close to her heart. The Ordonian couldn't stand to be in the same room as her father at that moment, the old man seeming dead, save for the occasional outburst of gibberish from his fever-dream, and so she left for her own home, in the horse pasture.

The walk seemed longer than usual, and Ordon was just as beautiful as usual, but Ilia only took notice of the grass beneath her bare feet. Her thoughts were solely on her father's well being, and the possible consequences of the Mayor's death. Who would lead Ordon? Bo had led for most of his adult life, and Ilia highly doubted that any other villagers could take up the mantle, save maybe Rusl, but he already had his hands full with his son, and it would be unfair to lump him with the expanding Ordon village in addition to his fatherly duties. It wasn't long before she came to the gate of her horse ranch, where Epona stood to meet her. "Oh Epona. I wish your master was still alive. He'd know what to do."

The horse seemed to whinny in agreement before allowing Ilia to lead her back to her stables, where food and a bath awaited, anything to distract the Ordonian from the terrible things that seemed intent on invading their village.

* * *

Atop the Zora Domain, Prince Ralis, now King Ralis, stood looking over Lake Hylia and all the waters that made up his kingdom. He had come a long way from the morose prince he had once been. He had reopened trade with the Hylians, and even now his best craftsmen were at work helping rebuild the Hylian Castle. The Zora hadn't known such prosperity since the days of Queen Ruto, but still something weighed heavily on his mind. Princess Zelda had withdrawn from the public eye, and rumour had it that she spent most of her days in the labs of her natural philosophers for reasons unknown. Many would assume this to be the unveiling of a new weapon and war to be swiftly approaching, but the High Elder of the Goron people, Cor Goron, had left Death Mountain with the leader of Kakariko Village to meet with the leader of Ordon Province.

Ralis heard footsteps in the ankle-deep water behind him. Zaltan, a Royal Guard and one of the king's most trusted advisors, approached. "My king, what is it that troubles you?" he lifted his helmet's faceplate. "You've been here almost all day."

"I don't know, Zaltan." Ralis sighed. "The other rulers seem to know something I do not, and I cannot help but feel a storm approaching, a storm poised to plunge us into darkness once more; and I fear that without the Hero of Legend, we are doomed to fall."

"King Ralis, we'll make it through. Ganon is dead, the Twili are forever banished without the mirror, whatever is threatening our lands will be seen off by the might of the Zora army."

"I pray that you are correct, my friend." Ralis returned his gaze to the horizon, but his eyes hovered over the forest to the south. "Or we may all fall, Goron, Hylian, Zora and Human. None will be spared if we do not proceed carefully."

"Shall I prepare the army, my liege?"

"Do it Zaltan. I must seek guidance from the spirits on this matter, I hope that they will give me the wisdom to protect our people."

"Very well, my King." The advisor bowed and left the Zora sovereign in peace.

Ralis continued scanning the horizon for another hour, unable to shake the feeling of doom that pervaded his soul. "I just hope that our army will be able to protect us from this evil, wherever it hides." When he finally had his fill of the view, he sighed and headed back towards the royal chambers. "If only you were here, mother. I don't think our people can withstand another attack."

* * *

Majora was beside himself. The mortal that had somehow resisted his power for so long, the mortal with the will, the gall to bring his own memories into his domain, still resisted with the assistance of a powerful memory. Majora could take control of the body at any time, that was certain, but it would weaken his presence in the mindspace. Without total domination over mind and soul, the mortal could retake control if the invader was preoccupied in the realm of mortals.

The Mindspace looked like a battleground, craters dotted the land where Majora had released his power in an attempt to destroy the mortal, but still he persevered, ducking and diving around his attacks alongside his associate on the horse, hacking at the ankles of the demon's all-powerful true form.

"First you resist me, then you bring your own toys, and now you destroy my home?" Majora shrieked, anger boiling in his echoing voice. "You are terrible at this game! I'll destroy you!"

Bo refused to answer, which only made the demon angrier. Majora fired pure energy from his hands, but the mortals continued to dodge as arrows from the woman's bow impaled his body, bringing howls of pain from the spirit. "The time approaches mortals! You will falter, and I will win our game!" The mayor answered by slashing at Majora's legs, bringing more pained howls from the immortal's throat. He took a swipe at the mortal, catching his torso as he tried to dodge, sending the defender flying across the grass. Majora's high pitched laugh echoed across the plain. "Maybe sooner than I thought!"


	13. Aiding the Corrupted

Ordon's horse ranch made up several acres of farmland just south of the village, extending even farther than Fado's Goat Farm, and packed with horses roaming around inside its limits. The entire ranch was run by Ilia, with occasional help from Colin and Talo, in exchange for them stabling their horses with her for free. The past day had kept her busy, the young horse-rancher eager to keep her mind off of her father's fate. She had placed the welfare of her animals above all else, ploughing on absentmindedly. "Oh, Goddesses damnit!" she muttered to herself as she realized she'd washed the same horse five times in the last half-hour. "Farus, go back to the stable." she told the animal, patting it on the rump and sending it on its way.

She wiped her hands on her trousers as she stood, and noticed two horses galloping towards her ranch, simultaneously clearing the gate and racing towards her without a break in speed. Colin and Talo were atop the animals, bringing them to a halt just short of bowling Ilia over. "Where's the fire you two?" she asked, "You weren't supposed to be here for another few hours.

"We were on sentry duty, but somebody broke the perimeter, they're in the village now." Colin replied, nonchalant. "But that's not important right now, it can't have been more than two people and we've warned the village. What's important is this-"

"One of the advance sentries saw another group moving through the woods," Talo interjected. "We need backup and Horses, he said they're pretty well armed."

"Who have you got?"

"The entire guard wants to stay in the village, to protect your father," Colin said. "So it's mostly volunteers and sentries. Beth offered to come, and we've got two other groups of sentries. We're going to split into groups and try and find them."

"Alright. I'll get you some horses." She pulled out her horse whistle. "And I'm coming too."

* * *

The grown-over path eventually gave way to the familiar bridge that led towards the Ordon Spring, and for that Link was grateful. He had lost the scent of the Cultists several minutes before, only for it to be replaced by the smell of a dark magic, unlike any he had smelled before.

"I take it that's the smell of Majora's Magic?" he asked the spirit, crinkling his nose in disgust. "Sometimes I really regret keeping this hyper sense of smell."

"That'd be him. His magic is suffused into the very ground of Ordon. We need to defeat him before it starts to change the land itself." the spirit answered.

"On we go then." the Hero of Twilight replied as he led the group onward, running as fast as he could. His feet pounded the wood of the ancient oak bridge, and it took all he had to stop himself from charging into the four horses that waited near the sacred spring. Atop the animals sat four people Link never thought he'd see again, and despite knowing that seeing them again was possible, he had nothing prepared to say to them; to explain why a man they'd been told had died was standing before them once more.

The four drew their weapons, and the Ordonian found himself staring down two swords and two bows with nocked arrows.

_And I also lack an explanation to why I look a bit like the monsters that attacked them five years ago. Forgot that I look different now. _he mused to himself.

"Link?" Ilia asked, relaxing her bow slightly, but not removing the arrow. "But, you're dead..."

"It's not Link!" Talo exclaimed, "Look at him! He looks like those monsters from before, they just made one to look like him!"

Link was hurt by the accusation, but he understood their suspicion "Look Talo, I'm not a-" he began, but Zra catching up and standing beside him all but destroyed his case. The Twili's pitch black armour and weapons, both decorated with runes so very similar to the ones on a Shadow Beast were all the proof the four needed. They didn't even notice Saria sidle up behind the two.

"Look! A monster even travels with him!" Talo continued, brandishing his sword.

Ilia drew her bowstring once more, and tried to fire an arrow, but Epona bucked beneath her, throwing the woman to the ground and sending the arrow soaring into the trees. The horse then dutifully trotted over to her master with a huff, daring Ilia to try again. She pressed her muzzle into Link's chest, indifferent to his darker looks and the shadows that clung to him.

"Hey girl," Link said, running a hand through her mane. "Glad to see someone's happy to see me." he narrowed his eyes at Talo. "Since you've decided to take charge, the boy who got captured chasing monkeys, I'd suggest you let me pass. Dangerous men are in the village, and they've taken someone I care for."

"Er... Uh... Sure... Link." Talo stammered, all of his bravado dissipating under the hero's steely blue gaze. "But how do you know-" a deafening explosion rang out from the village, drowning out the rest of his sentence.

"I'd say that's evidence enough." He replied, shoving past them. "Stay here. They're too powerful, and I don't want your deaths on my conscience."

Zra caught up with him first, Saria barely keeping pace behind them. "Don't you think that was a bit... Unnecessary? Not too often a dead man returns."

"They cost us precious time. We're so close to her now, and that delay may well have let them get away. Not to mention that explosion, or the people it could have hurt or killed." he replied, adding more speed to his already impressive sprint.

* * *

The Cult Leader stood before the prophet, or at least, the Prophet's host, eager to receive the ritual that would return the Dark Lord to the mortal plane. Majora was a strange one, especially in his choice in hosts. The old man that floated before him seemed ill-fit to be the vessel of such a divine spirit of darkness, but the Prophet's choice was irrefutable.

"Hooray, you did it!" His voice called out. The shrill, high-pitched voice was unsettling in it's own way, especially coming from the mouth of such a robust body. "Now that you have the Princess, all you need is the Hero's blood! You're so good at this, friends!"

"Yes, but what of the rest of the ritual? We cannot proceed with the reagents alone!" the Cultist asked, incredibly hurried. "The Hero will be here soon, and we only have a single warp gate. We cannot fight him until we're prepared."

"Oh!" Majora exclaimed, bringing a hand to his forehead. "I almost forgot! The blood has to be fresh! Thank you friend! Here, take this. It's got the entire ritual written down, just in case!" The Spirit took a piece of paper from his host's pocket, inscribed upon it were hastily scrawled instructions. "I wrote this all down right after I took full control, everything you need to win is right here!" A childish smile ran across the host's face.

"Thank you, Prophet." the cultists bowed, as the chained and gagged Midna behind them scowled at them.

It was then that the Cult Leader noticed a particularly stubborn Lord-Regent rush into the village, followed by a traitorous noblewoman and a child of all things.

"That would be our cue to go." He turned to face the new arrivals. "And once more, you are too late. Our Lord will rise again!" he smiled at the anger on his adversary's face, and relished the half-formed rebuttal that formed on his lips as the group warped away.

* * *

The greenery rushed by as Link charged into the village, sword in hand, eager to return to his home in the Twilight with the Princess. Yet, as cruel fate decided, he was once more late by mere moments. His holdup outside the village had indeed cost him, as the Ordonian watched the Cultists warp away with Midna with a scathing taunt. Anger coursed through him as he saw Bo's roof licked with small flames, a massive crater blown out of the wall where Majora had taken possession and escaped. Now, Bo floated in the centre of town, his eyes malevolent and glowing with a demonic power, radiating dark magic from his very being.

Zra and Saria arrived, the short-legged Kokiri riding on Zra's shoulders to better keep pace, and the two were in awe. Ordon village seemed to be frozen in time, the water wheel continued to turn, and the wind still blew, but all of the villager seemed to be frozen, looks of terror and fear etched into their faces. "Why do this, Majora?" the Ordonian asked, hatred filling his eyes. "What have they offered you?"

"Nothing!" the creature said, his high pitched voice filled with giggles. "This is just so much fun!"

Link growled. "Then I'm just going to have to destroy you."

The Ordonian charged at the creature that wore Bo's skin, noting that it clutched at it's head, but otherwise did not react. It wasn't his blade was starting to come down on Bo's head that the demon's eyes cleared, and Bo's small emerald irises replaced the burning jade and yellow sclera of his possessor. "Link? You've returned? Help... Me..." He groaned as convulsions wracked his body, his log-like arm swatting out, throwing the Ordonian to the side like an unwanted doll. He collided with the massive tree that grew out of Hanch's old house, and black spots grew in his vision. Such an impact would have killed a normal being, but the power of the goddesses that still flowed through his Twilight-touched veins made him much hardier. As his hearing returned and his vision cleared, Link could make out Bo's heavy baritone of a voice calling out to him. "I'm... Sorry lad, he's in my... rrr...head. Do what you can... out there... I'll try and take him from in here!"

"SILENCE!" The creature cried out, regaining control of Bo's mouth, his eyes once more blazing with jade light. "This body is mine! And this game is not over!"

Zra stood at the entrance to the village, her massive black Zweihander at the ready, it's runes glowing a deep red. "Link, what do you want me to do? I take it you know this guy?"

"We need to take him alive, incapacitate him, any ideas?" The Hero yelled back as he rose to his feet, steadying himself as he shook off the shock of slamming into the tree.

It was Saria who spoke up, the Kokiri blade, barely a toothpick compared to Zra's weapon, quivering in her hands. "There's a plant that grows in this region, I can use it to make a sleeping poison, if you can keep him busy."

"Do it!" Link yelled, as he and Zra charged the mayor. They held back, avoiding harming the elderly Ordonian, but the demon within him held no such qualms. For every strike with a shield or hilt, a powerful arm as strong as oak would strike out, slamming into the heroes and sending them flying. Zra's weapon was almost impossible to use nonlethally, the blade's leverage easily capable of tearing off a human's arm, so she was forced to adopt a more reserved fighting style, doing more blocking than attacking, the creature's appropriated fists bouncing off of the runeblade, while Link heckled him from behind, laying shallow cuts into his old friend in an attempt to keep Majora's attention split. Yet during all of this, Link wished for the Spirit's advice, surely he knew how to exorcise this demon without killing the host? _Where are you Spirit?_ he yelled the question inside his head. _If we fail here, your precious glory and bloodline stops forever._

* * *

Saria moved through the woods like a small elk, nimbly dancing between the low hanging branches and over the exposed roots, moving with the grace of centuries spent in the forest. She knew the name of every creature she passed, every plant, every sound and smell, but the flower she needed was nowhere to be found. It was then the smell hit her, the motherlode, the scent was slightly different, but she'd remember it anywhere. The Deku Poppy was a rare flower, and when it hit the bloodstream of anyone not a Kokiri, it induced a deep sleep, almost a coma, for several hours to several weeks depending on the subject's constitution and judging from the size of Ordon's mayor, Saria needed to create one hell of a big dose to keep him under. She finally came to the source of the smell, and found a large cluster of poppies, but they were different than the ones she was used to, their colour was different, and there were too few petals. Praying that the toxin would remain the same, she gathered as many as she could, and began grinding them with the small mortar and pestle she kept in her bag. The Kokiri worked against the clock, praying that her allies could hold on long enough for the toxin to- _Wait a minute._ she thought to herself. _Why am I even making this? He shrugged that attack off like it was nothing, and then sent me, the only non-corrupted being, away. Oh, by the Great Deku, I wish Taki was still with me. I need guidance, and that fairy was full of it._ During her thoughts, she had idly continued crushing the mixture, and as the precious fluid swirled around the bowl, Saria immediately noticed something wrong. Instead of the pearlescent green she expected, the liquid was a sickly pink.

An irritated noise ripped from her throat, and tears leaked from her eyes. "Why did I come?" she said to herself, "Why did I trust the corrupted man that wears His face, and why can't I make a simple sleeping Toxin?"

"Would you like those answers in any order?" a familiar voice asked, walking into the clearing.

The spirit held himself just like the Link she remembered, but he was held down by two lifetimes worth of hardship, she saw it now. "Link... What happened to us? Our life was peaceful, the village was perfect, and our friendship..."

"Was the greatest time of my life." He finished. As he walked forward, he shifted once more into his childhood form. "Do you remember why I slept in the day the Great Deku bestowed Navi onto me? They day our lives were forever changed?"

Saria shook her head.

"It's the same reason I always slept longer after we played in the forest." He smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek, the cold, translucent hand feeling as strong and full of life as it had all those centuries before.

_ "Link! wait up!" Saria called as her friend ran ahead through the clearing, the small flowers billowing through the air as his boots uprooted them._

_"You'll have to catch me Saria!" the boy called out as he placed more distance between them. Poppy pollen floated through the air, covering Saria's clothing and sticking to her skin. Link was covered even more so, appearing to be made of pollen as she trailed behind. He seemed to stumble for a moment, almost drunkenly, she noted as she closed the distance and leapt at him, taking them both to the ground laughing._

_"You let me win!" she said with a mock pout as they lay in the flower patch, marvelling at the sun that hid behind the tree canopy. "You always do that fake stumble thing before I catch you."_

_"Me? Let you win? Don't be silly Saria, I just lost my footing for a moment." The boy responded with a smirk, the one she both loved and hated._

_"mmmm." she half-replied. "Link, do you ever wonder how people live out there? Without the canopy above their heads? I'd be terrified of some big owl-thing just scooping me up."_

_"I can't say for sure," he said as he stifled a yawn. Saria always wondered why he got so tired out from playing in the poppies. "but Dado says the traders he meets to restock his shop seem pretty carefree, and the Business Scrubs never said anything."_

_"I suppose you're right, but the Great Deku must have a reason, mustn't he?" She watched the sun start slowly moving towards the treeline. "Come on, we should get back to the village, before it starts getting dark."_

The memory rushed through her head in an instant, half-forgotten after so long. "So that's why you overslept all the time! I should have known you weren't Kokiri, even then..." She looked down. "And it doesn't matter anyway. These poppies are useless, they're too different from the ones at home. I can't make the toxin to save the old man."

"Sure you can, Saria. Do you know why those poppies were like they were back at the village? They were suffused with the joy of forest spirits, thousands of years of laughter and happiness. Look at the mixture."

Saria's eyes widened as she looked down and saw that it truly had changed, the sickly pink was giving way to green. "But... How?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Saria, how many years have you held onto the hope that life would return to normal, that it would just be me, you, Dado, Fado, hell, even Mido all living together again? Centuries of emotion were released when you remembered the old days, because though you may not believe it, you are one powerful spirit of the forest when you want to be."

"Tell me. Why are you helping them? And don't tell me it's grandfatherly pride. They are so touched with Evil, how do you know they won't simply make it worse?"

"Because Saria, you should know as well as anybody that love is one hell of a motivator. And this 'Ganon' that the Cultists want to resurrect... He killed the Great Deku. And... He killed you. When I travelled into the future to stop Ganon, he struck you down in the heart of the forest temple. I cannot let him rise again, it's my fault he caused so much damage in the Twilight realm, and it's my fault my Grandson had to clear up the mess. He murdered their king, just like The Great Deku."

The Kokiri felt as if someone had just clocked her with the flat of a sword, her selfishness had blinded her, but she now saw Link's point. It didn't mean she had to trust the corrupted ones, however. She took in a deep breath. "Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

The Mindspace seemed ready to fall apart. Link's attacks from the outside combined with Bo's internal resistance was pushing Majora to the limit, and Bo could just make out what was going on in the real world through the ragged tears in the pitch black sky that had hovered over him for what seemed like ages. But every time a tear opened, it quickly sewed itself back up again, preceded by an image of Bo's own arms striking Link or his strange friend with unearthly strength. As much as it pained him to see the person he regarded as a son thrown around to save him, the mayor was relieved that Majora had been forced to split his attention. He thrust his blade forward, embedding it in the creature's Achilles tendon. It stuck fast for the first time during the long and arduous battle, and bo struggled to free it as his exhausted arms cried out in protest. He was so preoccupied with the blade that he almost didn't hear Majora's arm sweeping down to maul him. Bo rolled backwards and heard hooves thundering behind him, then a strong arm grabbing him by the collar as Sara pulled him atop Ordilia.

"We can't keep this up!" She yelled as she nocked another arrow, sending it flying into the creature, which already resembled a pincushion.

"I realize. But what can we do? My blade's stuck in its ankle, and it's five storeys tall!" The Mayor responded. "And you're just about out of arrows." He added, spying the five arrows that remained in the quiver on Ordilia's saddle.

"We have to hope your friend can take it out from out there, we just need to keep it busy." She made a clicking noise with her tongue and spurred the horse on, sending it galloping between Majora's legs.

_Goddesses. Keep the boy safe. I couldn't bear him dying again. Even if he has to kill me to stop this monster._ Was Bo's silent prayer.

* * *

Saria returned to Ordon Village to see that the situation had deteriorated quickly. Quite a few buildings were on fire, and several of the frozen townspeople were bowled over. Blood spattered Link's clothing, and Zra's armour was dinged and battered, the runes on it glowing a baleful red as it slowly repaired itself. There was no doubt that the demon wasn't taking it easy on her companions, as she had feared. She pulled a small, hollow tree branch from her pack, an improvised blowdart tube, and dipped one of her darts in the jar filled with sleeping poison. The Kokiri filled her lungs and brought the tube to her mouth, praying that such a tiny weapon could take down such a large opponent. She wasn't sure on the dosage when dealing with humans, let alone such a large one, her breath rocketed from her lips, sending the tiny wooden dart pelting from the six inch tube. It struck Bo dead on the neck, eliciting a low grunt. He turned and glared at the Kokiri before moving towards her, still hovering several feet off the ground. A terrified Saria tried to run, but fell. As she scrambled on her hands and knees, her inner voice constantly berated her for putting herself in so much danger, for not knowing how a demon would react to Deku Poppies. She knew her death was near as he caught up with her, the kind face radiating hatred. She closed her eyes, not willing to see her own death. What surprised her was the massive thump that followed, as well as the feeling of- well, not being dead.

Saria slowly opened her eyes, one after the other, to see Bo unconscious less than a foot from her boots. Her heart felt ready to explode as she came down from the fear-high, but she still found the strength to stand and get away from the creature that could still wake up and tear her limb from limb. Link and Zra slowly made their way over, Zra's armour creaking as it's enchantments hammered out the dings. A bandage was wrapped around Link's right arm, several cuts and bruises dotted his face, and his tunic was specked with blood. Judging from Bo's lack of wounds, Saria could only guess that it was his, and that there was a lot more wounds under his clothing.

"Well done Saria!" Zra said, a smile on her face. "I don't think we could have held on much longer."

"And it looks like Ordon's returning to normal." Link added as the villagers came unfrozen, gaping at the destruction that had happened in an instant, at least from their point of view. "Now, we need to get Majora out of Bo, and make him tell us where they took Midna."

"I think I can help with that." Came a voice from behind them. A Gerudo Shaman approached them, a large book crooked under his arm. "It's nice to see you again Link, even with the makeover."

"It's good to see you too, Renado." Came the Ordonian's reply.

* * *

The Cave was dark, deep, and suffused with powerful magic. Midna could practically taste it on the air, but she could not place it's alignment. It was neither Light nor Dark, a perverted blend of the two with it's own sinister twist. She could only assume it was Ganon's own personal brand, perfected over his centuries confined in the Twilight Realm, corrupting the Citizens, and her Brother. It was a Labyrinth, but the cultists before her moved with such determination, as if they had visited this very place thousands of times, _Gods, they probably have._ Midna thought to herself. _Wouldn't put it past these Zealots to set up an outpost in the Light Realm, crazy as it would be._

They finally reached a massive Cavern, deep in the centre of the cave system, and Midna was surprised to see a massive statue of Ganon in the centre, and hundreds of Robed Twili, and even humans, bowing before it, praying to their 'God'. Midna fought to restrain a laugh, but she wasn't sure if she actually found this funny, or she was hysterical. With a veritable army at their command, her hopes of escape or Link's victory sharply dropped, even if he knew where she was. Gods, she didn't even know where she was now. Her inner debate was silenced when she felt a boot strike the back of her legs, hard, forcing the Princess to her knees.

The Cultist Leader walked around her now kneeling form, with the air of a high priest 'saving' a Sinner. "Do you see now, Midna?" he spread his arms wide, gesturing towards the entire room. "This is all for his return, soon, our Lord will return; and return our true King unto us!"

"You're crazy." She spat. "How are you going to return Ganon to life? We destroyed his body, not even a single hair survived!"

"Oh, that's where you come in, Princess." the zealot replied, an insane smile upon his face. "Our Lord prepared for every outcome, no matter how unlikely. He told us of Majora, another enemy of your beloved, and his arcane knowledge. From him we received a ritual to return our Lord to the realm of Mortals. He requires both Body and Soul to manifest once more, but not just anybody will do. He needs the body of a powerful Twili, one that has had contact with his greatness, and the blood of a Hero. What greater sacrifice than those blasphemers that banished him in the first place?"

"You'll never get away with this! Link will stop you, and the problem still remains, you can't just summon Ganon's soul from nothing! There's nothing for you to resurrect!" she growled at him, willing the magic-dampening manacles on her wrist to cease functioning.

A laugh flowed from the Cultist's mouth. "Are you really so naive to think we hadn't thought this all the way through? Our Lord has had many bodies since his banishment. This is simply the first to be killed. You burned the corpse of a mere villager, our Lord's soul is eternal! He will always return, as the Demon Demise decreed Millennia ago!"

"You people have no idea of the storm that is descending upon your heads. If I don't kill you, my Hero will." her red eyes glinted with malevolence that she had never before felt, even towards Zant, but the Cultist, so lost in his own delusions, was unaffected.

* * *

The Cult Leader turned away from the glowering Princess, gesturing for the guards to take her to the prison they'd set up to hold her, and reflected on the past several days. Truly, now there was nothing to stop him. With Midna secure, he just had to wait for the Hero to come to him. He saw no outcome where his victory wasn't assured, which was the reason Zant had chosen him as his primary advisor. After Ganon was reborn, all would know his name, all would know of Nai Fahl, Slayer of Courage, saviour of the Twilight!

_Yes. I quite like the sound of that._ He thought to himself, feeling his manic smile further stretch across his face. _Come for me, Hero. There isn't a move you can make that I haven't foreseen, not a thing you can say that I cannot hear._

* * *

((Oh. Hello there. I apologize for the long delay, and I fear that I can't make my old 'Chapter a Week' pace anymore due to real life shennanigans. Updates may become more sporadic, but I'll try and get more content per chapter if I can.

Hugs and Kisses,

Nozzivix))


End file.
